Bleach Destiny
by fusion90XXXX
Summary: Ichigo finds a resurrected Senna and the two become closer than before. But who is this mysterious person after Senna,and why? IchigoxSenna. Probably will have other pairings but will mainly focus on Ichigo and Senna.
1. Nightmares and the Shadow

Bleach: Destiny

Bleach: Destiny

Well here's chapter one. I hope you enjoy.this is my first story so don't be too mean if you don't like it. Disclaimer I don't own Bleach or any of its characters.

(Okay in this story just pretend that Karakura town is a part of Soul Society)It was a normal day in the Soul Society. Especially for the Shinigami Kurosaki Ichigo. It had been a few months since he, his friends, and the lieutenants/captains of Soul Society defeated Aizen, Gin, and Tosen.

Also since they destroyed the Hogyoku and rescued Orihime .They killed most of the arrancar except for Grimmjow who had come over to their side. This was bad for Ichigo because like Kenpachi Grimmjow took every attempt to fight him as much as he could. Lately Ichigo hadn't been himself.

He looked sort of drowsy everyday. His friends and family had asked him if something was wrong but he always said it was.Even though it wasn't. He was still able to fight hollows the same way he always could but even that didn't make a difference. He was constantly plaqued by nightmares from the past. About the Valley of Screams. About the Dark Ones. About Senna. The dream always stopped after Senna's sacrifice. The words played over and over in his head.

†††††††††††

"_Ichigo, I'm scared"_

"_Senna"_

"_But, But…I won't let it go" "A world like this that's so fun'_

"_Where so many people live...where...you live Ichigo"_

"_Don't worry the blanks are still close to me, I know if I use their energy I can return both worlds to normal"_

"_Senna"_

"_If the world ended you'd disappear to" "I don't want that to happen"_

"_Stop you've got to"_

_I'd rather sacrifice myself than let you die!"_

"_Senna, SENNA!"_

_I'll see you again right?"_

_Don't be dumb of course you will"_

_With that Senna disappeared into red dust_

†††††††††††

Those words would still play in his head like a never ending nightmare. He thought of it as if it were a curse. Forced to have those images in his mind for the rest of his life. It seemed nothing he could do would relieve him from his problem.

There were times when he thought about when he promised to see her again. He hoped that day would come. After a day of his Shinigami duities he returned home and fell asleep but this time slept soundly. For what the next day would hold would be something Ichigo would never forget for the rest of his life. But as Ichigo was sleeping a shadowy snickering figure was outside Ichigo's window.

"Soon boy, very soon your wish no your promise will come true". "But you should enjoy it while it last's because before you know it she'll be all mine, and when I'm finished with her the real world , soul society, and everyone in them including yourself will be nothing more than figments of the past" said the figure before it disappeared into the darkness.

Okay let me know how this chapter was


	2. Inturrupting the Reunion

Okay here's chapter 2

Okay here's chapter 2. Also to let you know Zangetsu is in its sealed form because Ichigo learned to control, and sense reiatsu better. And a little author's note is I will have a thing in here called glowing Gillian which are Gillian in a super powered state. It's the DMD mode enemy devil trigger from Devil May Cry 4 but in this I'll call it Menos Trigger .

The next day Ichigo had been patrolling the town for a few hours after he'd woken up. He did run into a few weak ones every now and then. After another 5 minutes his daily shift was over and he lets other Shinigami take his place on guard duty.

Ichigo had been wandering around random squad areas for 10 minutes. He didn't know why he just wanted to. When he turned to return back home he suddenly felt a strange spiritual pressure. He knew it could only belong to a captain class Shinigami. But the thing was he didn't recognize it.

So to confirm who it was he immediately began moving in its direction. But while he was moving he was feeling a strange feeling in his stomach and mind. Like when he got there something unbelievable was going to happen. But he just continued to move forward. But as he did visions of Senna appeared in his mind. He then thought for a minute and was shocked. "No it couldn't be" he thought. "Could she really be?" he thought but he still wasn't sure. So he continued forth. He noticed as he was flying closer he could see an orange glow from one of the squad barracks. "That has to be it" he thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When he reached the squad 5 area which was where the strange reiatsu was coming from he saw feint orange glow from over the gates of the courtyard. So he quietly and slowly opened the courtyard gates to reveal the mystery person. But when the gates opened enough for Ichigo to get a good look at the person Ichigo just felt like his heart leapt to his throat from shock.

It was a female Shinigami. She had orange eyes that were about the same color as his hair. A large red ribbon tied around her waist, and purple hair that reached a little past her shoulders. There was no mistake it was Senna. The girl he met a few years ago. Who was the former Memory Rosary. Who he was in love with. Ichigo was so shocked and overjoyed all he could do was stand there and gape at her as her body was surrounded by the orange glow.

Senna was concentrating her energy until she noticed something in the corner of her eye. When she turned to look her eyes went wide as she let out a quiet gasp. She was absolutely speechless as the glow around her faded. It was a person who she thought she would never see again. A Shinigami with spiky orange hair that matched the sunset. He had a large sword on his back which was basically an oversized version of a sealed zanpakuto. He had dark eyes and well wasn't exactly a person who smiled more than he scowled. There was no mistake it was Kurosaki Ichigo. The boy who she met a few years ago. Who saved her from the Dark Ones. Who she was in love with. (See what I did there one saying stuff about the other)

Both merely stood there until Senna broke the silence. "Ichigo?" said Senna. "Yeah" Ichigo answered. "Ichigo!" Senna shouted as she ran at him full speed and crashed into him while wrapping her arms around him and crying into his shirt. Ichigo wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in closer. "I-I thought I w-would never see y-you again" she chocked out between sobs. "See I promised you we would meet again" said Ichigo holding back his own tears. When the two separated they didn't get to say a word before they felt an evil presence approaching. When the two looked into the sky they saw a black line cause a rip in the sky. Ichigo instantly recognized it. Before either knew it Gillians began emerging from the black portal.

But Ichigo noticed one that was smaller. It was an adjuchas about the size of 2 or 3 humans and it partially resembled a dragon. But there was another one that unlike the others who appeared almost exactly human. He had a fraction of his hollow mask on the right side of his face that had a horn sticking out of it. It was definitely an arrancar but one Ichigo would never forget.

"Ulquiorra?" "But how I destroyed you" said the shocked and confused Shinigami. "That was what you thought" said Ulquiorra. "Now I will let you take over" he said to the adjuchas as he disappeared back through the portal. "Gillian destroy them, and lay waste to this land!" ordered the adjuchas. The Gillians advanced and charged up cero blasts. Ichigo, and Senna drew their swords and jumped high in the air. The Gillian fired their cero's at the same time at the two. The two quickly slashed the blast's apart and and continued flying at them. "Call forth the twilight, MIROKUMARU!" shouted Senna as her zanpakuto transformed into its spear mode. "Pierce through the heavens to the moon, ZANGETSU!" shouted Ichigo as his zanpakuto transformed into its oversized clever blade mode. Senna summoned a tornado from the bottom of her spear and directed it towards three Gillian. The powerful pull of the tornado made the Gillian fall down backwards. Senna flew down fast and quickly sliced their masks from across causing them to fade away.

Two more Gillian fired their cero's at Ichigo. He began to spin Zangetsu rapidly by its cloth. The blasts were instantly enveloped in the blades twirling motion until Ichigo swung the blade sending the ceros back at them disintegrating them. Two more appeared behind him. Zangetsu's blade began glowing blue. GETSUGA TENSHOU!" Ichigo shouted as he swung his sword and a blast of blue energy resembling a crescent moon was sent at the menos. The blast tore through their bodies and destroyed them instantly. With the Gillain destroyed the two turned to the adjuchas. "Not bad Shinigami, but that was only an appetizer" he said as he raised his hand in the air. "Now it's time for the MAIN COURSE" he shouted as he snapped his fingers and multiple black portals opened up all around the sky.

The two were shocked as Gillians began pouring out endlessly, and at a rapid rate. But something was different. The Gillians were surrounded by a radiant purple aura and their eyes were glowing an eerie red. "Now attack!" the adjuchas commanded as four Gillian were charging blue reiatsu's in their mouths. Ichigo recognized it instantly. After all Grimmjow used it on him once. "Gran Rey Cero's, but that's impossible only Espada can use that" said the confused Ichigo. "Well let's just say the Hogyuko's destruction did something to all the menos in Hueco Mundo" said the adjuchas. "FIRE" the adjuchas shouted to the 4 Gillian. Right before they fired their masks were sliced in half killing them and canceling their attacks. "What?" said the adjuchas. "What's the matter Kurosaki can't stop a few of those things" "I'm surprised you could even beat me" said a voice.

When Ichigo looked he saw Grimmjow floating behind him. "Yeah very funny considering I kicked your ass in Hueco Mundo" "Heh more like I kicked your ass twice before that" said Grimmjow. "Shut up" said an irritated Ichigo. "What's wrong scared I'll beat you again with my sword?". "Yeah, a sword with a kitty cat name". "Shut up Kurosaki or I'll kill you" said an irritated Grimmjow as an anime style anger mark appeared on his head. "You shut up" said Ichigo with the same mark on his head. "How about you BOTH SHUT UP AND FOCUS ON THIS" yelled an angry Senna as she grabbed both of them by the back of their heads, and smacked their foreheads against each others. Very hard at that. "Sorry" they both said in a scared, and surprised tone as they clutched their bleeding foreheads.

"You, your Grimmjow?" said the adjuchas. "No I'm the tooth fairy" replied Grimmjow sarcastically. You're a traitor to your own kind, and you have no right to live. "Prepare to die!" he said as more glowing Gillian approached, and he escaped to safety so he wouldn't get himself killed. "Oi, you two destroy him. "I'll take care of these guys." said Grimmjow. "Alright" said Ichigo as he and Senna flew after the adjuchas. The Gillian advanced on Grimmjow ready to attack. He got into position, and placed the fingers of his left hand on his zanpakuto's blade as if he was ready to scratch it while the right held it normal. Suddenly his spiritual pressure increased and a dust storm was kicking up. The blade began glowing blue, and made a small sonic like sound when he slightly moved his fingers. "Grind, PANTERA!" said Grimmjow as he ran his hand across the blades side like he scratched it in the fashion of a cat.

He was instantly consumed by the giant dust storm. When it cleared there stood Grimmjow in his resurreccion form. Grimmjow let out a loud roar the caused a powerful shockwave that almost knocked the menos off their feet. They regained their posture, and began charging bala blasts that were also surrounded by a purple aura like themselves. Grimmjow just smirked as he leapt in the air. The 14 menos all fired their bala's at him. Grimmjow used his tail while spinning around rapidly to deflect the blasts. He quickly turned around, and shot darts from his elbows into their feet destroying only some parts of their feet. "Now take this, DESGARRON!" he shouted as he slashed his claws, and long blue energy claws were launched from his claws. Since their feet were partially destroyed from his darts they couldn't move. The minute the laser claws made contact the Gillian were destroyed. "Well that takes care of that" said Grimmjow as his body turned back to normal and his sword materialized into his hand. He then looked off into the distance, and saw glowing Gillian were still pouring out of portals all over the squad barracks. "Well looks like I can have some more fun" said Grimmjow with a big evil grin as he flew towards his next victims.

(Now before we go back to Ichigo and Senna the next chapters will show what's happening with other squads.)


	3. The Invasion: Part 1: Fire vs Ice

The invasion part 1

The Invasion: Part 1: Fire vs Ice

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Captain they're coming" said Matsumoto. "I know" said Hitsugaya. The glowing Gillian were still approaching in great numbers. Let's go Matsumoto" ordered Hitsugaya. "Right" said Matsumoto.

The two jumped into the air in front of the Gillian's faces. Hitsugaya quickly drew his sword, and his sheath dissolved.

"Sit upon the frozen heavens, HYORINMARU!" said Hitsugaya as his zanpakuto had ice/water flying around it in a spiraling motion. The water formed together to form a giant water dragon, while a chain with a crescent blade on the bottom connected to the bottom of his swords hilt.

He pointed his sword at the Gillian, and the dragon began charging at them. When it made contact it caused a big splash covering all the Gillian in ice. He quickly stabbed his blade into the ice and it shattered into many pieces as did the Gillian.

Two more menos suddenly appeared behind the young captain. They had fired cero's with a purple aura around them at him. Hitsugaya's eyes went wide as he noticed too late, and didn't have enough time to get away.

Matsumoto suddenly appeared in front of him, and deflected the blasts. She then drew her sword arm back, and held her left hand over the blade. "Growl HAINEKO!" said Matsumoto as her blade turned into ash, and flew at the Gillians.

The ash quickly flew at the Gillian, and split their bodies in half killing them instantly. "Captain are you alright" asked Matsumoto. "Yeah, thanks" answered Hitsugaya. "But you won't be soon enough" said a new voice.

The two turned to face the person. It was an adjuchas that resembled a cross between bird, a snake, and a lizard. "Who are you?" asked Hitsugaya. "The one who will be sending you to your grave" said the adjuchas.

The adjuchas quickly took flight with its wings, and charged at Hitsugaya. The strange thing was he was moving so fast he only missed Hitsugaya when he dodged him by about half an inch.

He quickly turned around, and his snake head stretched a great length towards Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya quickly brought his sword up, and when the adjuchas tried to bite him he only bit his sword.

The two quickly jumped apart from each other. "Well I didn't really want to use this but in this case you leave me no choice" said the adjuchas. "Use what?" asked Hitsugaya. "This" answered the adjuchas as his reiatsu suddenly skyrocketed. He was instantly covered by a huge burst of purple reiatsu. When it cleared he stood there with the same aura, and glowing eyes as the Gillian. "What is this?" asked Hitsugaya.

"Now I'll give you a demonstration of my power, and show you the difference between us" said the adjuchas as he suddenly disappeared using Sonido, and reappeared behind Hitsugaya. He was about to deliver a fast, and devastating punch but Hitsugaya barely managed to block it with his sword.

"_What power_" thought Hitsugaya as his body felt slightly numb from the recoil of the impact. The adjuchas suddenly began charging a point blank cero that was colored orange instead of red.

Hitsugaya went wide eyed as he barely managed to shunpo out of there before he fired. When the the adjuchas did fire the blast was so powerful it disintegrated everything within 6 miles in length.

"What the hell" said Hitsugaya as he stared in shock of the vast destruction that lay behind him. "What is that power?" said Hitsugaya. It's a special ability that we hollow were granted that grants us access to all hollow abilities". "Whether it is that of a normal menos or an arrancar" answered the adjuchas. "But it also vastly increases our strength, speed, and endurance".

"Regardless I will defeat you" said Hitsugaya as he pointed his sword at the hollow. "I think not" said the adjuchas as something materialized into his hand. "That's a-" said a wide eyed Hitsugaya.

"Yes a zanpakuto, I forgot to mention the Hogyuko gave us slight access to Shinigami powers" said the adjuchas. Suddenly there was an intense spiritual pressure surrounding the whole area. "Captain!" shouted Matsumoto as she came flying down next to Hitsugaya" "Get back!" said Hitsugaya.

The adjuchas was suddenly surrounded by a bright orange light. "BAN-KAI" shouted the adjuchas as a burst of orange reiatsu was released causing a big fiery explosion.

When it cleared a small portion of the squad 10 area was covered in bright fire. The adjuchas stood in the middle in a demonic type of form. His feathery wings were blazing in red fire like a phoenix's, and were glowing purple on the edges. "Kijoku Senzuka" said the adjuchas

His sword was also covered in a blue flame while his body was more muscular than it was before, and had red fiery lines tracing down from his chest.

"Prepare for defeat" said the adjuchas.

"Guess again" said Hitsugaya. "Why's that?" said the adjuchas. "You're not the only one who knows bankai" said Hitsugaya.

Hitsugaya's reiatsu suddenly increased dramatically as the temperature in the surrounding area suddenly became ice cold. "Bankai" said Hitsugaya as he was surrounded by reiatsu made of snow, and ice.

Inside the adjuchas saw what appeared to be an ice cocoon. It suddenly opened, and revealed Hitsuagaya, and that the cocoon was actually ice wings. He also saw Hitsugaya had ice covering his feet which had the appearance of dragon's feet.

He also had a large ice tail coming from his back while there were three 4 petaled purple flowers of ice floating behind him that were shaped like lotus's. Ice in the shape of a dragon's head covered his entire right arm while ice encased his entire left arm to his wrist spawning into claws leaving his hand, and fingers free. His swords guard now had an 8 pointed star shape instead of a 4 pointed star.

"Daiguren Hyorinmaru" said Hitsugaya. The adjuchas began laughing. "What's so funny" said Hitsugaya. I find this battle ironic". "Fire against ice, I wonder which will be stronger". "We'll find out now" said Hitsugaya. "

"Matsumoto you take care of the Gillian" ordered Hitsugaya. "Right away" said Matsumoto as she flew towards the Gillian in the distance.

The two stared each other in the eye. "Let's go" said Hitsugaya. "Bring it on" responded the adjuchas. The two quickly flew at each other as their swords clashed. The adjuchas's slashes were fast but Hitsugaya was able to block them all.

Hitsugaya slashed his sword, and a small wave of ice was released from his sword. The adjuchas used its sword's heat to cut through the blast.

"Impressive boy but can you stop this" said the adjuchas as he quickly shot a flaming ball of lava, and rock from his mouth at Hitsugaya. The rock slammed against Hitsugaya's sword with much force, and was pushing him back. But thanks to Hitsugaya's strength he split the rock in half.

When he looked he saw the adjuchas was gone. He went wide eyed as he sensed the adjuchas beneath him. When he looked he saw he was charging up a Gran Rey Cero. He quickly fired it at Hitsugaya. The blast began pushing him back.

"_This speed, it's as if he were firing a Bala_" thought Hitsugaya. He quickly deflected it only to see a cero coming at him in the other's wake. He managed to dodge it quickly.

"Well that was quite impressive" said the adjuchas. "Well let's see how you like this" said Hitsugaya as he brought his sword behind him. "GETSUGA TENSHOU!" he shouted as he swung his sword, and an ice/water version of Ichigo's getsuga was released from it. The adjuchas brought his sword up in front of him to block it but when it connected it began pushing him back. The adjuchas released his left hand from his sword, and charged up a cero. He then fired it into the getsuga destroying it.

"Where did you learn to do that boy, last I remember that technique only belonged to Kurosaki Ichigo". "You could say he taught the Shinigami a little trick" answered Hitsugaya. The hollow looked behind Hitsugaya, and noticed one of the 3 lotus flowers evaporated.

"I think understand now, those flowers must represent how much time you have left in Bankai" said the adjuchas. "Doesn't matter I've still got some power to spare, now it's time for you to die" said Hitsugaya.

"I think not" said the adjuchas as he charged up a titanic amount of reiatsu. "Now DIE! shouted the adjuchas as he released a gigantic ceros made of reiatsu, and crimson flame.

Hitsugaya held his sword out with both hands on it. "_I've only got one shot at this" _thought Hitsugaya. He charged all the reiatsu into his sword he needed which at the same time cost him a flower. When it was completely charged the blade was covered in ice.

Hitsugaya flew quickly at the cero. "The adjuchas saw this "_This boy must have a death wish_" thought the adjuchas. The two then collided but after 10 seconds he noticed something was wrong with his cero. "What... what is this?"

Hitsugaya was using his swords power to push through the blast. "GETSUGA TENSHOU!" shouted Hitsugaya as his blast pushed through, and destroyed the cero. He was still flying very fast at him. "Dragon Hail Flower!" said Hitsugaya as he stabbed the adjuchas.

The adjuchas dropped his sword as he felt cold on the inside. His body was instantly encased in ice freezing him to the core. But strangely enough he was still alive, and slowly breaking free due to his bodies' heat.

"Now to finish you" said Hitsugaya. He raised his sword with one hand. "_It's a good thing I learned this_" thought Hitsugaya. The last remaining lotus flowers evaporated as it turned into water that began forming in the sky.

It rained down, and put the fire out while creating a large lake by filling a big hole made from the battle.

"Thousand year ice prison!" said Hitsugaya as half the water from the lake formed into giant ice pillars closing around the adjuchas. "_Good, and since there's moisture in the vicinity my Bankai can regenerate indefinitely_"

He used all the power he had left, and put it into his sword. "Getsuga Tenshou!" he shouted as he swung his sword sending the blast at the pillars. In an instant the blast destroyed the pillars, and the adjuchas with them as both broke into thousands of tiny ice shards.

Hitsugaya released his Bankai knowing it was over. He looked, and saw the adjuchas's zanpakuto in the ground. He walked over a pulled it out of the ground admiring it.

"Captain!" shouted a voice". Hitsugaya looked to see Matsumoto flying down. "I took care of them like you wanted" said Matsumoto. "Good I'm finished here too" said an exhausted Hitsugaya.

"Captain!" shouted another voice. The two turned to see other officers approaching. "The rest of the Gillians in the squad 10 area have been wiped out". "Good, call the emergency relief team for the injured" said Hitsugaya "Right away" said the officer as he left.

Hitsugaya again looked at the adjuchas's zanpakuto "_I still don't understand, what was the point of them coming here, were they after something?_" thought Hitsugaya.

"_Well whatever the reason I know we must stop them_" thought Hitsugaya as he sheathed the adjuchas's zanpakuto in his sash. "Let's go Matsumoto" ordered Hitsugaya. "Right" responded Matsumoto as they ran towards more Gillian in the distance.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Author's note: In case you're confused Ichigo just showed all the Shinigami a way to use Getsuga Tenshou.

I'll try to see if I can make my updates fast.


	4. The Invasion: Part 2: The Twins

The adjuchas leader was still flying through the sky

The adjuchas leader was still flying through the sky. He looked behind him to see Ichigo, and Senna were still tailing him. He then glanced over at Sokyoku hill. _"Soon, very soon my lord you will be free once more, just be patient" _thought the adjuchas as he turned towards the direction of the hill.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The glowing Gillian were advancing on the squad 6 area. "I don't think so pals" said squad 6 lieutenant Abarai Renji. He jumped into the air "Howl, ZABIMARU!" said Renji as he ran his hand across his swords length, and it transformed into its segmented blade form.

He swung his sword extending it as it cut through their mask's, and bodies. The menos began firing Bala's at him. He swung his sword down slicing the blast's in half. "Is that all you got?" said Renji taunting them. This made the Gillian angry as they blasted Gran Rey Cero's. Renji leapt in the air dodging the cero's, and swinging his sword cutting through the Gillian.

But still more were approaching. "Damn it all where are they all coming from!?" said an irritated Renji. "Don't let down your guard" said Byakuya as a menos appeared. Hado number 4: Byakurai (White Lightning)"said Byakuya as a white blast was released from his pointer finger. The blast quickly tore through the Gillian as it fell over, and disappeared.

The two suddenly felt two strange spiritual pressures. They turned to see a pair of hollows behind them each having a mask that resembled a bull but ones mask was colored red, and the other's was colored light blue while having muscular bodies. They also carried a zanpakuto on his back. "Well what have we here?" said the adjuchas with the red mask.

"Who are you?" asked Byakuya. "You're enemy of course dumb ass" replied the adjuchas with the blue mask. Byakuya rested his hand on his sword 'Well with that answer I already know what must be done" said Byakuya as he drew his sword. "Anyone who disturbs the peace of Soul Society will be judged" said Byakuya. "Well then" said the red adjuchas as his hand was on his sword "I guess we'll get to have some fun" said the adjuchas.

He quickly drew his sword, and swung it sending an air blade at the two. They jumped out of the way as the blade sliced a tower completely in half. When the dust cleared the blue one was facing Byakuya, and the red one was facing Renji. "Renji you take care of him, this one's for me" said Byakuya.

"Alright" replied Renji. He turned to the red hollow "Hey lets take this somewhere else". "Alright" replied the arrancar as he, and Renji disappeared.

The blue adjuchas turned to face Byakuya "Well looks like we've got this whole area to ourselves". "Come" said Byakuya. "YEAH!" said the adjuchas wildly as he drew his sword, and brought it down swiftly. Byakuya managed to block it with ease.

"Well that's some strength you have there but try this" said the adjuchas as he unleashed a barrage of slashes upon Byakuya. He managed to block them all. Well looks like I'll have to activate it" said the adjuchas as he was swallowed by a dark purple reiatsu. Byakuya saw his eyes, and body had the same glow as the Gillian.

"What is that?" asked Byakuya. It's a little technique we call Menos Trigger" answered the adjuchas. "And now it's time to bury you!" said the adjuchas as he charged at the captain. Byakuya used shunpo, and ended up behind him. "Bakudo number 9: Geki (Strike)" said Byakuya as the adjuchas was engulfed in a red light.

Suddenly he felt like he was paralyzed. "Wh-what is this, I can't move?" said the adjuchas. Byakuya held his sword up vertically "Scatter SENBONZAKURA" said Byakuya as his blade turned into cherry blossom petals, and were flying around the adjuchas.

He suddenly was cover in cuts from top to bottom. Byakuya walked over to him. "It's time to end this". "Think again" said the wounded adjuchas. His reiatsu suddenly increased sending Byakuya back. "Bankai!" said the adjuchas. The area was then covered in a light blue reiatsu.

When it passed Byakuya saw the adjuchas's wounds healed, and holding a serrated edged sword with a light blue blade, a gold handle, a blue jewel on the bottom, and the blade was surrounded by a white, and light blue wind. "Tempest, Kijoko Rudra" said the adjuchas.

He suddenly disappeared, and appeared behind Byakuya. "TEMPEST TWISTER!" said the adjuchas as he stabbed his sword into the ground creating a giant tornado. Byakuya felt a sudden pain, and saw he had cuts on his arm. He jumped back, and rematerialized his blade.

He raised his sword up, and held it upside down. "Bankai" said Byakuya as he dropped his sword. His sword went into the ground, and giant blades came out of the ground. _"What is this?"_ thought the adjuchas. "Scatter, SENBONZAKURA KAGEYOSHI" said Byakuya as the swords turned into the cherry blossoms again. The blossoms were swarming at the adjuchas like a swarm of insects.

The blades slammed against his sword. The adjuchas thought he blocked them but some went past his sword, and closed behind him cutting into his back. The adjuchas used Sonido to escape. The swarms came at him again. "Tempest Twister" said the adjuchas as he summoned a giant tornado surrounding them. The pull grabbed the blossoms, and swirled them around.

"Now I've caught your blade in my tornado, and they can't break free". "Well then I guess I'll activate the first scene" said Byakuya". "_First scene?"_ thought the adjuchas.

They were suddenly surrounded by darkness as the blossoms became glowing swords surrounding them in rows of four. "First scene, Senkei: Senbonzakura Kageyoshi" said Byakuya. "Now I'll show you how I've improved this technique" said Byakuya. He raised his arm, and an entire row of swords flew at the adjuchas. He dodged them only for another row to come flying.

All the adjuchas could do was dodge the swords. "Now for my next scene" said Byakuya. "Second scene, Gokei: Senbonzakura Kageyoshi" said Byakuya as all the swords surrounded the adjuchas in a spherical formation. Suddenly the blade all came at him closing all escape points.

He was impaled by all the swords, and when it cleared he was breathing heavily, and bloody "Enough of this!" said the adjuchas as he disappeared.

He appeared behind Byakuya, and delivered 4 slashes to Byakuya. He was badly wounded, and in a weakened snake. "How do you like that" said the adjuchas. _"Excellent" _thought Byakuya said with a smile.

The adjuchas was confused until Byakuya suddenly appeared behind him. _"WHAT!?"_ thought the shocked adjuchas. Bakudo number 61: Rikujokoro (Six Rods Prison of Light) suddenly 6 glowing yellow rods slammed into his midsection. "Damn it" said the adjuchas.

"Final scene Shukei Senbonzakura Kageyoshi" said Byakuya as the swords disappeared. His swords condensed into one forming into his hand. The blade was bright white, and its aura took the shape of a white bird. Byakuya also had pure white wings, and a halo-like circle appeared on his back.

He disappeared with shunpo, and appeared in front of the adjuchas. He stabbed him, and held his left hand over his sword. "Getsuga Tenshou" said Byakuya. There was a huge explosion of white reiatsu. When it cleared the adjuchas stood there with a big hole in his stomach, and blood splattered everywhere. Byakuya walked over to him "It's over" he said.

"Not yet" said the adjuchas. He held his sword in the air, and the jewel began flashing blue as if it were a beacon. "What's this?" said Byakuya.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Renji stood over the weakened adjuchas in his Bankai form. "Ready to admit defeat?" said Renji. "Never" said the adjuchas. He quickly jumped in the air "Tempest, Kijaka Agni, Tempest BLADE!" said the adjuchas as he stabbed his blade into the ground. It sent a blade of fire at Renji. He merely sweeped it away with his giant snake. "It's over, just give up, and die" said Renji. Suddenly the adjuchas's zanpajuto's jewel was flashing red. "I guess the time has come" said the adjuchas.

"For what?" said Renji. "You'll see soon" said the adjuchas as his body turned into fire, and flew in the other direction. _"Oh no, that's where captain Kuchiki is" _thought Renji as he quickly moved in the same direction.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Byakuya stood in confusion until he saw a flying flame approaching. It landed next to the adjuchas, and turned into the other adjuchas from before. "Captain!" said Renji" as he appeared next to Byakuya. "Wow you really messed my brother up" said the red adjuchas. "Brother?" said a surprised Renji.

"Yes, and now we'll show you our true power" said the blue adjuchas as they raised their swords up. The two then connected the jewels, and the jewels fused together to make a yin/yang formation. The red jewel was the yin, and the blue was the yang.

The two brothers bodies turned into glowing orbs of blue, and red. They collided against each other forming one entity. It was the same form except it was more muscular, and the mask was now half red, and half blue with the same aura, and glowing eyes. TEMPEST, FIRESTORM, KIJAKO RUGNI!" said the adjuchas from. It sounded as if both brothers were talking at the same time.

"Renji be careful" said Byakuya. "Right" said Renji. The hollow raised its twin bladed zanpakuto in the air. "TEMPEST BLAZING RINGS!" said the adjuchas as it swung its sword sending rings made of fire, and wind at the two. They managed to dodge them. The adjuchas kept swing the blades faster, and faster. The adjuchas then flipped the blades around.

"TEMPEST BLAZING TORNADO!" said the adjuchas as it stabbed the blade into the ground creating a giant tornado of fire, and wind. It began to draw the two towards it. "Yes this is the end" said the adjuchas. "No it isn't" said Renji. Byakuya looked at their sword, and noticed every time they used an attack the orbs would glow.

"_That must be the weak point" _thought Byakuya. "Renji" said Byakuya. "Yeah?" said Renji. "Release your Bankai". "Why?" said a confused Renji. "We must strike the jewel at the same time" said Byakuya.

"Well alright" said Renji as he released his Bankai. Renji quickly flew into the center of the tornado. "What" said the adjuchas. "Bakudo number 63: Sajo Sabaku (Chainlike Desert)" said Renji as a thick chain appeared, and wrapped him from the neck down in a thick chain. _"Oh no" _thought the adjuchas as the tornado disappeared from lack of concentration.

Byakuya quickly appeared. "Now Renji" said Byakuya. The two quickly stabbed the jewel at the same time. There was a big flash of light. When it cleared the swords were back to normal, and embedded into the ground. The brothers now stood there weakened, and separated. "Captain would you do the honor?" said Renji.

Byakuya walked in front of the two brothers. "Hado number 90: Kurohitsugi (Black Coffin)" said Byakuya as a black rectangle with a purple aura appeared on the brothers covering them in darkness. Suddenly black spikes sprouted form the prison. When the rectangle disappeared the brothers laid there dead in a bloody heap.

Their bodies then disappeared into dust. Renji walked over, and picked up the brothers swords. "Captain" said Renji. He tossed the blue sword over to him. He caught it but was confused as to what Renji was doing. "He was your kill technically, so you have his sword. The two sheathed the swords as well as their own.

"_Something's not right I can feel it"_ thought Byakuya. He then felt something from Sokyoku hill. _"That must be what their after"_ thought Byakuya. He summoned 12 hell butterflies, gave them a message, and dispatched them "Captain?" said Renji. "Renji we must get to Sokyoku hill now" said Byakuya who began running. "Hey wait for me" said Renji trying to catch up.

"_I hope were not too late"_ thought Byakuya.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	5. The Invasion: Part 3: The Truth

Authors Note: in case you're wondering for the whole twin and Agni & Rudra thing that was from devil may cry 3. So just go to Google images and look up Agni and Rudra devil arm. If you see a picture of the devil arm that's what their swords look like.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The adjuchas leader finally arrived at Sokyoku hill. "Well this is the end of the line" said Ichigo as he, and Senna arrived. "No more running like a coward" said Senna. The adjuchas turned to them. "Well if you insist" said the adjuchas. He drew his zanpakuto, and activated Menos Trigger. "Prepare to DIE!" said the adjuchas as he flew at the two.

They dodged his slash but Ichigo noticed a cut on his left shoulder. _What is he"_ thought Ichigo. The adjuchas suddenly appeared behind Ichigo. He would've impaled Ichigo but Senna appeared above him. "Don't even think about it" said Senna as she stabbed the adjuchas's arm.

He quickly jumped back. "Ichigo are you alright?" said Senna. "Yeah, thanks" said Ichigo. The two turned to the adjuchas. "I guess fighting at this level won't be enough against two who are captain class" said the adjuchas. He pointed his sword towards the two. "Obliterate, Sanzaku Rojo" said the adjuchas. His zanpakuto's blade turned black, and the handle became what appeared to be a bone. At the bottom of the blade was a violet jewel.

"Impressive, but try this!" said Ichigo. He brought his sword back "Getsuga Tenshou!" he shouted. He sent the blast straight for the adjuchas but he simply sliced in half with his sword.

"_What?_" thought Ichigo. "Impossible". The adjuchas suddenly disappeared, and reappeared above the two. He sent a black blast of energy from his sword down at the two. They dodged it but he suddenly appeared in front of Ichigo. "What?' said a surprised Ichigo. He was suddenly impaled by the adjuchas's sword.

"Ichigo!" yelled Senna as she suddenly remembered when Ichigo was impaled by Ganryuu's spear when he tried to save her. "Get away from him!" said Senna as she rushed over. The adjuchas quickly jumped back. Senna held Ichigo close to her "Ichigo are you alright?"

"Y-yeah I've had worse" responded a weak Ichigo. But for some reason he felt very weak "Well boy do you see how strong I am now?" said the adjuchas. "Yeah right" said Ichigo. "Well I guess I'll just kill you both now" said the adjuchas.

"Bankai" said the adjuchas. He was consumed by a black reiatsu. When it cleared he was surrounded by a black aura. His sword now grew to resemble a large sword similar to Ichigo's.

He had spikes on his arms, and legs. "Sonzaku Rojo Kanzoshu" said the adjuchas. "_This is bad there's no way Ichigo can fight in the condition he's in_" thought Senna. 'Ichigo you stay there, I'll finish him" said Senna. "Senna no you can't take him by yourself." said Ichigo. Senna turned her head to him. "Let's just say I've learned a few tricks over the years" said Senna as she winked at Ichigo. Ichigo was still very confused at what she meant.

She held her spear out, and was surrounded by a strong orange reiatsu. Ichigo recognized it. "_It's like before_" thought Ichigo. "Ban-kai" said Senna as she was surrounded by a burst of orange reiatsu. When the light cleared Senna stood there holding a spear that's appearance was different from the original spear. (To know what it looks like go on deviant art, look up "Bleach Senna", and go to page 3, it's the one where Senna is holding a spear different from Mirokumaru. It should be easy to see because there are 2 of that picture on that page. She also is surrounded by leaves, and the wind is colored blue.) "Sangekyo Mirokumaru" said Senna.

Ichigo was shocked beyond anything he'd seen. "Senna when did you learn Bankai?" said Ichigo. "About 2 weeks ago" said Senna. The adjuchas stared in shock "_Hmm this girl is interesting_" thought the adjuchas. Senna turned to face him. "_I've got to finish him fast_" thought Senna.

The adjuchas quickly charged an energy ball, and fired it at Senna. She used shunpo to get out of the way. She began spinning rapidly like a tornado. He blocked some of the slashes but others made contact with this skin cutting him deep. He quickly jumped back. He stabbed his sword into the ground. He fired a Gran Rey Cero from his right arm, a Bala from his, left, and a Cero from his mouth.

Senna went wide eyed as she saw she wouldn't be able to dodge it in time. The blast's slammed against her spear. The blast was too powerful, and she was being pushed back. She charged an energy blast from the tip of her spears blade. She fired it, and her blast tore through the others. "_Impossible_" thought the adjuchas. Senna charged at him. Suddenly the adjuchas got an idea.

He fired a cero at her but she simply dodged it. "You sure you want to dodge that?" said the adjuchas. Senna was confused. "If you dodge it the boy will die" said the adjuchas. Senna turned to see the cero was heading for Ichigo. "Ichigo!" said Senna as she realized she wouldn't be able to save him in time. Suddenly someone got in the way, and blocked the cero.

"Chad?" said a surprised Ichigo. "Ichigo you alright?" said Chad. "Yeah just need a minute to rest. "Kurosaki-kun" said a new voice. Ichigo turned his head. "Inoue" said Ichigo. "Kurosaki" said a voice next to Inoue. "Ishida" said Ichigo. The two ran over to him. "Santen Kesshun, I reject" said Inoue. Her fairy-like friends flew from her hair pins, and formed a barrier around Ichigo.

In an instant his wound was healed. "Are you alright Kurosaki-kun.?" said Inoue. "Yeah thanks a lot" replied Ichigo. He got to his feet, and picked up his sword. He walked over to Senna. "Hey sorry I worried you" said Ichigo. "No I'm just glad you're alright" said Senna. "But let's just take care of him" said Ichigo. Ichigo held his sword out pointing it at the adjuchas. He put his left hand on his right arm, and Zangetsu's cloth wrapped around his arm. He was then consumed by a blue reiatsu. "Bankai" said Ichigo as the area was covered with a burst of blue reiatsu.

When it cleared Ichigo stood there in his Bankai form. "Tensa Zangetsu" said Ichigo. "Well I admit that's impressive but even you two together can't stop me" said the adjuchas. We'll see about that" said Ichigo as he placed his left hand over his face.

The adjuchas was very confused at what he was doing. Ichigo pulled his left hand over his face, and was covered in a black reiatsu with a red outline. When it dissipated he was wearing his hollow mask. Senna and the adjuchas were shocked by his appearance. He turned to Senna. "Sorry if I scare you, but don't worry I'm still me" said Ichigo. Senna's face went from shocked to understanding.

"I understand" said Senna. The adjuchas suddenly attacked them. Ichigo brought his sword up, and blocked the strike with ease. "So you're the little vizard I've heard so much about" said the adjuchas. "Got that right" said Ichigo. He pushed the adjuchas back with much force.

Before the adjuchas could regain his balance Ichigo appeared swung his sword down. The adjuchas barely managed to block it. Suddenly he was being pushed down by Ichigo's spiritual pressure. "Getsuga Tenshou" said Ichigo as there was an explosion of black reiatsu.

When it cleared the adjuchas had a big gash across his chest. "What the hell" said the adjuchas. Ichigo quickly released another Getsuga. The adjuchas blocked it with his sword but it began pushing him back. Suddenly Ichigo appeared behind him, and released a Getsuga into his back. The blast sent him into the ground, and put an even bigger gash into his back.

The adjuchas weakly got up. His sword began glowing. Everyone was confused at what was happening until they saw his wounds healed. "That the best you can do?" said the adjuchas. Ichigo then took off his mask. "Hey Senna why don't you take care of him" said Ichigo. "Alright" said Senna. She jumped into the air, and began spinning rapidly like before except this time a super powerful wind was kicking up.

Ichigo ran back to his friends as Inoue put up a barrier protecting them from the pull. A typhoon was instantly created from the spear (the Bankai creates typhoons instead of tornados). The adjuchas was suddenly lifted off his feet into the typhoon. "Damn this thing's too powerful, c-can't get away" said the struggling hollow.

Senna appeared in front of him. "I don't think you'll be needing this sword anymore" said Senna as she knocked his sword out of his hands. "Now to finish you" said Senna as her maple leaves appeared around her except they were glowing white. She pointed her spear at him, and they flew at him in the same kind of way as Senbonzakura Kageyoshi.

They sliced away at him endlessly, and since he didn't have his sword he couldn't heal his wounds. When Senna released the typhoon the adjuchas was on the ground alive but very bloodied, and wounded. Inoue released her barrier, and Ichigo walked over to Senna. Suddenly all the Gotei 13 captains, and lieutenants arrived. Urahara, Grimmjow, and Yoruichi also appeared. Senna was about to kill him but Ichigo put a hand on her shoulder. "Before that I have to ask this guy something" said Ichigo as Senna stepped aside, and Ichigo walked over to the adjuchas.

"Alright pal I've got a question, and I better get an answer" said Ichigo "What are you guys doing here?" said Ichigo. The adjuchas seeing as he was going to die anyways decided to answer. "We came to free our master from this hill" said the adjuchas. Ichigo was confused "Your master, so the attack was a diversion?" said Ichigo. "So who is your master?" said Ichigo. The adjuchas smirked "You're about to find out" said the adjuchas as he fired a cero into the ground that struck the underground chamber of central 46.

With his last ounce of strength gone the adjuchas began to evaporate. "Now our king is free, and all you accursed Shinigami will feel his wrath" said the adjuchas as he faded into dust. Suddenly the hill began shaking violently. "What's happening?" said Ichigo. "The seals been broken" said Yoruichi. Ichigo was confused. "Seal, what seal?" said Ichigo.

There was a green glow coming from the hole made from the adjuchas's cero. Suddenly a glowing green object came out of the whole. It reformed to make a human shape. The green glow faded. They saw it was an arrancar that looked similar to Grimmjow. He had long turquoise hair, wane pupil-less eyes, and the remains of his hollow mask was a jaw bone like Grimmjow's.

The differences were it was only the top part of the jaw, and it extended back to the back of his head, and he had a zanpakuto in his sash. He was wearing the standard Espada uniform but with slightly shorter sleeves.

"Who are you?" said Ichigo. "My name is Arturo Plateado" said Arturo. "So you've returned" said Yamamoto. "Captain Commander Yamamoto, it's been too long" said Arturo. He turned his head to the others. "And of course Yoruichi Shihoin" said Arturo. "Yoruichi, you know this guy?" said Ichigo.

"Yes 1000 years ago he was a self made arrancar that gained his Shinigami powers by ripping off his hollow mask". "He invaded Soul Society in an attempt to destroy it". "He was too strong to defeat in combat so he was lured into a trap". "He was then sealed in the underground chamber of central 46 underneath the Sokyoku". "The seal must've weakened when the Sokyoku was destroyed".

"That is correct" said Arturo. "But I've absorbed a few of the Sokyuko's shards, and now I'm more powerful than ever before" said Arturo. He then looked at Senna. "I saw everything that happened up here, and that girls is quite interesting, hand her over" said Arturo.

Ichigo stood in front of Senna. "Like I'll let you take her" said Ichigo. Arturo merely shrugged. Well I suppose if you won't hand her over I'll take her by force" said Arturo. "Senna stay with the others while I take care of this guy" said Ichigo. "No Ichigo, you can't" said Senna in protest. "Senna please, I don't want to lose you again" said Ichigo. Senna obediently did what he said.

Ichigo charged at Arturo quickly. Arturo pulled out his sword, and blocked Ichigo's slash as green energy wings appeared on his back. "Well your power is quite impressive but still pales in comparison to mine. The two jumped apart from each other. "Well I guess I'll need a little more power" said Ichigo as a hole opened in his chest.

White liquid came out of it, and materialized into a white version of Tensa Zangetsu. "Tensa Ogihci (that being what I'd call Ichigo's inner hollow since he's basically Ichigo's opposite, and that's Ichigo's name backwards). "Well that's quite impressive" said Arturo. Ichigo charged at Arturo with both swords in hand. He delivered slashes so fast the others had trouble keeping up with it.

"Getsuga Tenshou!' said Ichigo as he released a black, and white Getsuga. Even with both Arturo slashed right through them. "What" said Ichigo. But after he did Arturo noticed two cuts on both of his arms. "Well you are quite a strange Shinigami aren't you?" said Arturo.

The hole appeared on Ichigo's chest again, and more white liquid appeared. It formed into a humans shape. 'Hey king how's it going" said Ogihci. "Enough with the king it's Ichigo" said Ichigo. "Anyways I need your help to kick this guy's ass" said Ichigo as he tossed the white sword at him.

"Alright now you're talking!" said Ogihci as they both charged at him. They slashed at him but he blocked them with his sword. He slashed at them both pushing them back. The two regained their balance. Getsuga Tenshou!" said Ogihci as he sent a white Getsuga at Arturo.

He deflected it only to see Ichigo appeared in front of him with his mask on. He sent a point blank Getsuga at Arturo. The blast sent him back with a small gash on his chest. Arturo sighed. "Well this has gotten boring" said Arturo as a rip appeared in the sky. Menos appeared, and was enveloped in a Negacion. "I'll get that girl later" said Arturo as he rose up.

He was then brought into Hueco Mundo. Ogihci returned to Ichigo's body. Ichigo released his Bankai, and walked over to the others. "Ichigo are you alright?" said Rukia. "Yeah, but that guy's really strong" said Ichigo. Ichigo looked into the sky "_This is definitely not good_" thought Ichigo as everyone left to recuperate

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Authors note: Arturo Plateado is from the Wii video game Bleach: Shattered Blade so you can look that up to see what he looks like. And also don't forget to do what I said about Senna's bankai.


	6. Promotion and Confessions

Ichigo had begun walking home with Senna

Ichigo had begun walking home with Senna. "So Senna do you live anywhere around here?" said Ichigo. "No" said Senna. "Well if you don't have a place to stay you can always stay at my house" said Ichigo. Senna thought for a minute. "Alright if your family doesn't mind" said Senna.

Ichigo was happy about the idea, but at the same time worried about his family. If he took Senna to his room his dad, and Yuzu would probably do what they always do, and listen from the door thinking they'd do something all romantic like. His dad would also keep going on thinking that they would get married, and make him a grandpa.

"Well shall we get going it's getting late" said Ichigo. "Alright" said Senna as the two used shunpo to make their trip a quick one.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When they arrived there they went through the front door. "Wow this house hasn't changed at all" said Senna. Ichigo suddenly stopped, and held his hand out to keep Senna behind him. "What's wrong Ichigo?" said Senna. "Just stay there" said Ichigo. They waited for a few seconds before hearing approaching footsteps. Suddenly a figure jumped at Ichigo. "YOU"RE LATE!" said none other than Isshin Kurosaki. He tried to land a flying kick across Ichigo's face.

Ichigo dodged it, grabbed Isshin by the face, and sent him flying into the wall. "Not this time old man" said Ichigo. "Well done my son there's nothing more I can teach you" said Isshin. "Dad leave Ichi-nii alone" said Yuzu. "Seriously this is really starting to get anno-" said Karin as she noticed a girl behind Ichigo before she could finish her sentence.

"Hey Ichigo you, and Senna finally hook up yet?" said Karin. Both of them blushed at her comment. "N-no no of course not" said Ichigo. "Were just friends" said Ichigo. Karin had a suspicious look on her face. "In ways I find that hard to believe" said Karin. "So my son tell me am I finally going to be a grand father and when's the wedding going to be" said Isshin. "_Ah man I knew this was going to happen_" thought Ichigo.

"Like I said it's not like that" said an annoyed Ichigo. "_At least that's what I think_" thought Ichigo "Oh Masaki our son has shamed the family by not producing more offspring, what should I do?' said Isshin as he once again broke down crying in front of the poster of his wife. "Just shut up already" said Ichigo. "By the way Senna's going to be staying with us" said Ichigo.

"Ichigo where am I going to sleep?" said Senna. "You can sleep in my room" said Ichigo. Yuzu and Isshin's eyes went wide. Ichigo noticed this. "But don't get any funny ideas" said Ichigo. "Don't worry I won't" said Senna.

"Come on onii-chan time for dinner" said Yuzu. He, and Senna left the room leaving Isshin there on the floor. "Masaki I think our son has finally found his true love, maybe he hasn't shamed the family after all" said Isshin in front of the poster but he was suddenly struck on the head by Karin. "Jeez you're such a pain" said Karin as she left.

After dinner Ichigo, and Senna went to his room. Ichigo turned on the lights as Senna sat on his bed. "I'm surprised Ichigo your room is just like the house, unchanged" said Senna. "Well the idea never really came to mind" said Ichigo as he sat next to her. "Hey Senna where have you been all this time?" said Ichigo.

"I'm not exactly sure but I think I've been here" replied Senna. "I don't think I can remember how though" said Senna. Ichigo looked at her. "Well that doesn't matter as long as you're here that's all that matters" said Ichigo.

Senna slightly blushed at his comment. "Yeah I guess so" said Senna. "I see your sisters are Shinigami now" said Senna. "Yeah they got their powers a few months ago, and since they work here in the clinic they wee admitted to squad 4". "Wow that's impressive" said Senna. "Eh not really if you ask me" said Ichigo".

The two continued talking for ten minutes until they decided to go to sleep. They both slept in Ichigo's bed. At 11:54 pm Ichigo felt something shaking him. When he opened his eyes he saw Senna shaking next to him, and she looked like she was in pain. Ichigo lightly shook her to wake her up. When she opened her eyes she had tears in her eyes. "Senna what's wrong?" said Ichigo.

"I h-h-had a b-bad dream" said Senna between sobs. Ichigo wasn't sure what to do. He then wrapped his arms around her waist, and brought her closer to him. Senna let out a soft quiet gasp at what Ichigo was doing. "Shh sh it's alright Senna I'm here for you, and I always will be" said Ichigo.

Senna brought herself closer to him. "Thank you Ichigo" said Senna. She felt something soft on her forehead. She looked, and saw Ichigo kissed her forehead. This made Senna blush like crazy. The two then fell asleep in each others arms, and Senna no longer had nightmares for the rest of the night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day Ichigo awoke to see Senna still against his chest. She was smiling while against him. "_She looks so cute when she sleeps_" thought Ichigo. He ruffled her hair a little. Senna began to stir in her sleep. She opened her eyes 6 seconds later. "Morning Ichigo" said Senna. "How are you feeling?" said Ichigo. "I feel great" said Senna. The two got out of bed, and went down stairs. Yuzu had made a good breakfast.

After they ate they went outside. Suddenly a hell butterfly appeared in front of them, and landed on Ichigo's finger. After a few seconds it flew away. "So what was that about?" said Senna. It said we're to go to the captains meeting room immediately" said Ichigo. "Well then let's go" said Senna. Both then shunpo'd all the way past Seretei's wall, and to the meeting room.

In the room stood Yamamoto, Shunsui, Ukitake, Hitsugaya, Kenpachi, Mayuri, and Komamura. The strange thing was Grimmjow was also standing in the room. "Hey what's going on?" said Ichigo. "We captains have decided to choose you three to fill in the vacant spot for captains" said Ichigo. Ichigo was very shocked. "You serious?" said a shocked Ichigo. "Why of course" said Yamamoto.

"And though Grimmjow is an arrancar he is still an ally, and his strength is quite exceptional" said Yamamoto. "Well I guess that makes sense" said Ichigo. "Will you hurry this up your all boring me like crazy" said an irritated Grimmjow. "Patience Grimmjow" said Yamamoto. "Now come forward, and take your robes" said Yamamoto.

The three obediently did as they were told. They walked forward, and accepted their long sleeved robes (because I think the no sleeved robe would look stupid on them). Ichigo's had the squad 3 ensigma, Senna's had the squad 5 ensigma, and Grimmjow's had the squad 9 ensigma.

"You are all now officially captains of the Gotei 13, you are all now dismissed" said Yamamoto. All the captains began leaving. Ichigo walked up next to Senna. "_I should probably tell her now_" said Ichigo. "Oi Senna" said Ichigo. "Yeah?" said Senna. "Come with me" said Ichigo. She was confused but she followed him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When they stopped they were in a gigantic field with a gentle breeze. Ichigo sat down, and so did Senna. "So Ichigo what did you want to talk to me about?" said Senna. Ichigo was blushing in nervousness. "I've got something to tell you" said Ichigo. "Yeah?" said Senna. "Um, I uh" said Ichigo. Suddenly his inner hollow's voice came into his head. "_Come on king tell her already, you know you want to_" said his inner hollow.

Ichigo actually agreed with him for once. "I l-l-love you" said Ichigo. When those words hit Senna's ears she shocked to unimaginable levels. Ichigo saw her expression, and turned his head away. "_I knew it she doesn't feel the same, man I'm such an idiot_" thought Ichigo. Suddenly he felt something in his cheek. He opened his eyes to see Senna's hand on his cheek turning his head to face her.

"Ichigo I love you too" said Senna. Ichigo couldn't believe what she just said. Before he knew it Senna kissed him full strength. Ichigo knew the best response was kissing back so he did. Senna pushed against him, and the two fell into the grass still kissing. 2 minutes later they separated, and stared into each others eyes. "So do you want to be my girlfriend" said Ichigo. "I'd love to" said Senna as the she cuddled into his chest.

The two lay their until they fell asleep like that. When they woke up half an hour later they headed back home holding each others hands, and smiling at each other.


	7. Observation and the Orb

In Las Noches

In Las Noches

Arturo sat upon his new throne as now he was in control of the arrancar, and found a way to resurrect the rest of the fallen Espada. He was still thinking about Senna._ "That girl was quite an interesting person_" thought Arturo. _"Maybe she can be of some use to me but I'll have to know more about that power of hers, and of course the power of that Shinigami"_ thought Arturo. "Ulquiorra" said Arturo. Ulquiorra suddenly stepped out of the shadows. "Yes Arturo-sama?" said Ulquiorra.

"I have a mission for you and Yammy" said Arturo. "I want you to observe that boy Ichigo, and the girl with him, and observe their powers" said Arturo. "As you wish Arturo-sama" said Ulquiorra as he once again disappeared into the shadows.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Senna had been doing a lot since her promotion to captaincy. She had recently become a member of the Shinigami Women's Association. She had formed close friendships with Matsumoto, Inoue, Kiyone, Rukia, and Yachiru. She even told those few she was dating Ichigo. They were all happy for her. This didn't bother Rukia because she was dating Renji, and Inoue was dating Ishida.

Her lieutenant Hinamori Momo, and her had become very close. Like her captain she wore her hair long now. She had forgotten all about Aizen, and was dating Toshiro. She would still call him Shiro-chan much to his annoyance. Senna would sometimes call Ichigo Berry-chan much to his annoyance as well. She always laughed at the way he scowled when she did.

Right now she and Ichigo were lying in the same field as before. Senna had fallen asleep, and was snuggled into Ichigo's chest. Ichigo just laid there staring into the clouds in the shade of the tree they were under. His eyes were drawn to Senna. "_I swear I'll protect you with my life, I won't let Arturo have you_" thought Ichigo. "Jeez king if you love the girl so damn much why don't you just marry her, and have kid's already." said Ogihci as he was in the tree 4 branches above them. He was now wearing a captain's robe except his was black with a white ensigma. "Well maybe I will" said Ichigo but was shocked at what he just said.

"Did I really just say that" said Ichigo. "Uh Ichigo" said Ogihci as he was pointing down to him. Ichigo looked to see Senna staring at him with a smile, and one eye open. "Uh oh" said Ichigo. "N-n-n no Senna wait I-I was o-only kidding" said Ichigo. Senna sat up with a yeah right look on her face. "So you want to get married, and have kids huh" said Senna.

This made Ichigo blush like crazy. "W-w-well I, uh, you see" said Ichigo not knowing what to say. "It's alright Ichigo I was messing with you" said Senna. Ichigo gave a sigh of relief. "Hey Ichigo is it a bad thing if there are two guys in white outfits are standing in a black rip in the sky?" said Ogihci. "Yeah, why?" said Ichigo. Ogihci pointed into the sky, and when Ichigo looked he saw two arrancar in the rip. It was Ulquiorra, and Yammy.

'Long time no see Shinigami" said Yammy. Ichigo and Senna got up as Ogihci jumped out of the tree. "And good-bye" said Ichigo as he quickly grabbed Zangetsu, and let loose a Getsuga at the two. The two used Sonido, and landed on the ground. Yammy dashed forward, and tried to punch Ichigo. Senna drew her sword, and blocked the blow. She pushed him back as Ogihci dashed forward laughing with enjoyment. He swung his sword down on Yammy. He blocked it thanks to his Hierro (Steel skin). Ogihci jumped back, and began spinning his Zangetsu by its cloth.

He threw it at speed too fast for Yammy to counter. It sent him flying backwards into a giant rock. "Getsuga Tenshou" said Ogihci as he sent a getsuga along the cloths length into Yammy. The blast managed to cut into his skin. He pulled the cloth bringing the sword back to him. "Wow that's..impressive" said Ichigo. "Well what do you expect from someone that's better than you" said Ogihci.

"Shut up" said Ichigo. "You shut up" said Ogihci. Senna walked over. "Ichigo remember what happened with Grimmjow" said Senna. Ichigo had a flash back of when Senna smacked their foreheads together. "Okay I'll stop" said Ichigo as he put his hand on his forehead. "But first let's take care of these two" said Ichigo. "BANKAI" shouted the three as the field was covered by a black, white, and orange reiatsu.

The three stood there in their Bankai forms. "Tensa Zangetsu" said Ichigo. Tensa Ogihci" said Ogihci. "Sangekyo Mirokumaru" said Senna. Yammy grinned evilly. "Come on" said Yammy. Ichigo and Ogihci charged forward. They both sent a Getsuga at the two. Ulquiorra appeared, and deflected the blasts.

Senna charged an energy blast made of wind, and sent it at Ulquiorra. He raised his hand out to block it. When it made contact he went wide eyed as it tore through his skin, causing a bad burn. "_This girl's power is quite astounding_" thought Ulquiorra. Senna quickly summoned her glowing leaves, and sent them at them. The leaves were still cutting through their strong skin. Yammy fired a cero at her but Ichigo appeared, and blocked it. He put his mask on, and sent his own cero at them.

Ulquiorra drew his sword, and sliced the blast in half. He fired two Gran Rey Cero's that were green at them. Senna shunpo'd in front of Ichigo, and sliced through the blasts with no struggle at all. "_I think we've seen enough_" thought Ulquiorra. "Yammy that's enough" said Ulquiorra. "Well alright" said Yammy as they both left back through the portal.

The three released their bankai's. "Let's get back, and report" said Ichigo as the three headed back to Seretei.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Arturo-sama we have returned" said Ulquiorra. "Show me what you saw" said Arturo. Ulquiorra pulled out his eye, and squished it. A screen appeared showing everything that happened. "Well done Ulquiorra, and Yammy, you're dismissed" said Arturo. "Yes Arturo-sama" said Ulquiorra as he, and Yammy walked away. _"Now all that's left is to capture that girl, and I can put my plan in motion" thought Arturo" _thought Arturo. _"Maybe I can also use this on that girl to make that boy suffer"_ thought Arturo as he held something that looked similar to the Hogyuko except it was red, and white. Arturo began snickering as the orb was glowing red, and white.

Authors Note: To let you know for ages Ichigo and Senna are both 23. Also I've decide to start a Kingdom Hearts story but what the name is I haven't decide yet so look out for it.

Also as a question have any of you heard the song called Indestructible from Distrubed's new album Indestructible it's freaking awesome.


	8. Proposing

The squad 1 barracks.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ichigo, Senna, and Ogihci appeared in front of Yamamoto, and kneeled. "Head captain" said Ichigo. "What is the problem?" said Yamamoto. "We were attacked by two arrancar earlier, and they were Espada" said Ichigo. Yamamoto was shocked. "We're not sure what their intentions were but we managed to ward them off" said Senna.

"Understood, I'll inform the other captains of this" said Yamamoto. "Sir" said the three as they disappeared. "_What could Arturo be scheming?" _thought Yamamoto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ichigo, Senna, and Ogihci returned to the spot where they last were. "Well today wasn't completely boring" said Ogihci as he leapt back up to the tree branch he was previously perched on. Ichigo and Senna resumed sitting beneath the shady tree. Ichigo glanced at Senna. "_Maybe I was wrong, maybe I should ask her_" thought _Ichigo. _Ichigo took a deep breath, and was ready to ask.

"Senna?" said Ichigo. "Yeah?" said Senna. "I was thinking about earlier, and I thought that um uh after this whole thing is over w-will you m-marry me" said Ichigo slightly blushing. Senna blushed, and went wide-eyed as she thought she was going to faint, and burst out with absolute joy.

She suddenly jumped on Ichigo wrapping her arms around his neck. The force caused him to fall down. When he looked he saw Senna had tears of joy running down her cheek. "Yes of course I will" said Senna. Ichigo was overjoyed to here it. Ogihci was snickering in his branch. "What are you laughing at?" said Ichigo. "See I knew you could do it" said Ogihci.

"So when are you two expecting the kids?" said Ogihci as he started laughing. In anger Ichigo grabbed Zangetsu, and sent a getsuga up at his branch. Ogihci quickly jumped out of the tree while unsheathing his own Zangetsu. "So you want to have a round?" said Ogihci. ""Sure" said Ichigo as he charged. "Ogihci also charged, and brought his sword down with a powerful strike. Ichigo blocked it, and pushed him back.

Ichigo threw Zangetsu by its cloth at him but he dodged it. He sent a getsuga at Ichigo but Ichigo split it in half. Ichigo quickly shunpo'd behind him and suddenly wrapped Ogihci's sword arm with the cloth. "So had enough yet?" said a confident Ichigo. Ogihci was silent. "Bankai" said Ogihci as he was shrouded by a white reiatsu. Ichigo quickly jumped back to a safe distance.

Suddenly a white Getsuga was sent at Ichigo. The blast was pushing him back making him slide back at violent speeds. Ichigo put his mask on, and fired a cero into the getsuga sending it off course. Ichigo took off his mask. "Bankai" said Ichigo as he was surrounded by a black reiatsu. He sent a Getsuga at Ogihci but he just split it in half with his bare hand.

The two flew at each other clashing their blades at great speeds too great for the eye to see. After 5 minutes had past the two were exhausted, and barely standing. They then fell over from all the power they used up. "Guess it's a tie" said Ichigo. "For once you're right" said Ogihci as the two lost consciousness. When they woke up they were at Ichigo's house in his room.

"What the...how did we get here?" said Ichigo. "Senna must've brought us here" said Ogihci. Ichigo looked around. "Well where is she?" said Ichigo. "She must've gone out, anyway I'm staying here you can go look for her if you want" said Ogihci. "Na I'm sure she'll be back soon" said Ichigo with a yawn as he fell back asleep. "Whatever" said Ogihci as he fell back asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rukia, Matsumoto, Yachiru, Inoue, and Kiyone were walking in the field until they noticed Senna crying under a tree. They ran over to their friend. "Senna, what's wrong?" said Inoue. "I-it's Ichigo" said Senna. "What, what's wrong with Ichigo?" said Rukia. "W-we're not d-dating anymore" said Senna. The girls were shocked. "You don't mean he dumped you, do you?" said Kiyone. "That heartless jerk!" said Rukia.

"N-no you've got it all wrong" said Senna. "What, why?" said Yachiru. "The reason why we're not dating anymore is because…we're getting married" said Senna. The girls couldn't believe their ears. "ARE YOU SERIOUS?" shouted Matsumoto. "Y-yeah" said Senna. "That's great Senna" said Yachiru as she jumped on her back. "Hey hey watch it" said Senna as she tried to pry Yachiru off her back. Suddenly they all dog piled on her laughing. But then Senna began laughing. For she knew for what her future held for her would make her happier than she's ever been.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Author Note: Thanks for all the reviews everyone has sent me so far. Also I've decided to call my Kingdom Hearts story :**Kingdom Hearts: The 8****th**** Princess of Heart**: . I'll release it either while I'm still working on this story or when I finish it so watch out for it.


	9. Kidnapping and the Red & White Orb

Authors note: I've decide now for Ichigo's inner hollow instead of calling him Ogihci that for the rest of the story, and possible sequels I'll call him Shirosaki since you know like the shiro in To**shiro**, or Ju**shiro **means white. Just wanted to give you all the heads up.

Also I know that Arturo's zanpakuto's release command was unknown so I'll just make one up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ulquiorra is everything ready?" said Arturo. "Yes" said Ulquiorra. "Then let's go get our prize" said Arturo as he opened aGarganta to Soul Society. As he entered there were more arrancar and Gillian following. "_Soon woman you'll be all mine, and with your power I can destroy Seretei, and take my revenge on those accursed Shinigami_" thought Arturo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Senna had been lying on the couch in her office after finishing all her paper work which made her hands feel like they were going to fall off. "Jeez being a captain can be such a pain in the ass sometimes" said Senna.

Senna didn't want to go to sleep because she had another nightmare but this one was different. In it she saw that she was inside of an unknown place. When she looked down she saw Ichigo lying dead in a pool of blood.

What made it worse was that her sword was in her hands with his blood running down it, and she saw her reflection of his blood she was wearing a hollow mask similar to Hiyori's. She would wake up with a scream sweating like crazy, and crying. She did whatever she could so it wouldn't happen again.

"HEY CAPTAIN!" shouted an overjoyed Hinamori. Senna was so scared from the sudden outburst she almost jumped through the ceiling. "What was that about!?" said Senna. "I heard about everything with you and Ichigo, I'm so happy for you two" said Hinamori. "Thanks" said Senna regaining her cool. "So when's it going to be" said Hinamori. "3 months after this whole fiasco with that weirdo Arturo is over" said Senna.

"That's great" said Hinamori. Suddenly the door opened again. Hitsugaya, and Ichigo walked in. "So this is where you wandered off to" said Hitsugaya. 'Hey Shiro-chan" said Hinamori. Hitsugaya had an irritated look on his face. "That's captain Hitsugaya" said Hitsugaya. "Alright Hitsugaya-kun" said Hinamori.

This made Hitsugaya mad. "Captain Hitsugaya" said Hitsugaya really getting mad. "Fine little Shiro" said Hinamori on the verge of laughter "I said for the hundredth time it's CAPTA- never mind" said Hitsugaya giving into his girlfriends antics.

"Hey Ichigo!" said a happy Senna as she jumped at him, and wrapped her arms around his neck. He barely managed to catch her. "Well you seem to be feeling good" said Ichigo. "Sure am berry-chan" said Senna. "Oh come on not you too Senna" said Ichigo. Senna suddenly pecked Ichigo on the cheek making him lightly blush while looking away, and scratching his nose in embarrassment.

Ichigo and Hitsugaya looked at each other. "We've got it bad" they both said at the same time. Senna lightly punched Ichigo in the arm, while Hinamori lightly punched Hitsugaya. "Hey what was that for" thy both said again at the same time. The girls were laughing at how their boyfriend/fiancé said things at the same time because of something they did.

Suddenly the four heard the alarm. "Arrancar attack, repeat arrancar attack" said the voice like it was on an intercom. "Again?" said a confused Ichigo. "Those guys must have a death wish or something" said Senna. "Well let's get going" said Ichigo. They all ran out of the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arturo and his men appeared through the portal. Remember the plan" said Arturo to his followers. "Yes Arturo-sama" said everyone. "Then fan out, and commence it" said Arturo. The arrancar spread out as the Gillian did the same. Arturo had also moved out. "Now to truly see how strong you are Kurosaki Ichigo" said Arturo with an evil grin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ichigo and the others were running in the direction of explosions happening. "Captain Kurosaki" said a voice. He turned to see his lieutenant Izuru Kira was heading his way. "Captain what do you want me to do?" said Kira.

"I want you, and the others to stand by, the others, and I are going to check things out" said Ichigo. "Understood" said Kira leaving. "Let's go" said Ichigo disappearing with shunpo. The others followed him using shunpo as well.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

When they arrived there glowing Gillians shooting cero's and Bala's in random directions causing massive destruction. They turned their attention to Ichigo's group, and charged up Gran Rey Cero's.

"I don't think so" said Ichigo as he unsheathed his zanpakuto, and transformed it into its Shikai form without calling out its name. "Getsuga Tenshou!" said Ichigo as he sent his blast at the Gillian. The blast split them in half killing them.

The others had also called on their zanpakuto without calling their names. The group took care of the Gillians there without any difficulty. Suddenly a cero came flying out of the sky. "Get back!" said Ichigo as they all jumped back to avoid the blast.

Suddenly a figure landed in front of them. "Well well well looks like I found you Shinigami.., and you to woman" said Arturo.

"Arturo" said Ichigo menacingly as he stood in front of Senna. "I've come to take my prize" said Arturo. This irritated Ichigo. "I'll never let you" said Ichigo. Suddenly Arturo's green energy wings appeared on his back. "Then I guess I'll kill you first" said Arturo as he drew his zanpakuto. "Guys stay back, and protect Senna" said Ichigo. "Right" said Hitsugaya, and Hinamori as Senna moved toward them. Ichigo charged forward delivering a powerful horizontal slash that Arturo quickly blocked. He pushed Ichigo back and stabbed.

But Ichigo jumped over it. He landed on the sword bring it to the ground as he stabbed at Arturo. He simply dodged to the left, and twisted his sword arm making the sword throw Ichigo off.

Arturo fired charged a cero in his left hand. Ichigo brought his sword around and directed it at the blast. Suddenly Arturo cancelled the blast catching Ichigo's sword. Ichigo was confused by this. Arturo suddenly stabbed his sword into the ground, and charged a cero in his right hand bringing it towards Ichigo at point-blank.

Ichigo realized this almost too late but managed to jump out of the way before he fired his cero. Ichigo brought his sword down for a powerful blow. Arturo barely managed to dodge it. "Is that all you got?" said Ichigo. "Not at all" said Arturo as he threw his sword into his left hand. He summoned an energy sword made of black and red energy.

He suddenly disappeared, and reappeared behind Ichigo. He tried to stab him with the laser sword but Ichigo brought his sword around to block it. Ichigo used his reiatsu to push him back. Arturo sent a fissure of red energy at him.

Ichigo jumped in the air but Arturo appeared behind him, and summoned an energy cylinder of purple lightning like energy around Ichigo. He was hit by the energy, and was sent to the ground while paralyzed.

He managed to regain his posture. Ichigo raised his sword. "Bankai" said Ichigo as he was covered in a black reiatsu. "Tensa Zangetsu" said Ichigo as he stood in his Bankai form. "Now how about you release your zanpakuto" said Ichigo. Arturo was silent. "What you want to die so soon?" said Arturo. "What's that supposed to mean?" said Ichigo.

"Well if that's what you want I suppose I have no choice" said Arturo. Suddenly his reiatsu skyrocketed slightly pushing Ichigo's and the others to the ground. "Resurrect yourself from the ashes of your death, Fenix (Phoenix, or Undying King)" said Arturo as he was surrounded by a red fiery reiatsu.

When it cleared his sword's blade and handle were covered in a blazing red flame. His swords guard had a flame design, and his wings were now made of multi-colored flames. He suddenly disappeared, and was using Sonido moving very fast around Ichigo leaving after images the same way Ichigo did.

He was delivering a gigantic barrage of fast slashes with flames licking off the blade slightly connecting with Ichigo. They made some minor or intermediate cuts.

Ichigo shunpo'd out of there. Arturo appeared a few feet in front of him. "Getsuga Tenshou!" said Ichigo as he sent the blast at him.

It hit him full front. But when the smoke cleared Arturo stood there as if nothing happened. "_Impossible_" thought a speechless Ichigo. Arturo suddenly disappeared, and reappeared in front of Ichigo, and summoned the cylinder of purple lightning like energy. Ichigo was paralyzed by it.

"_Damn"_ thought Ichigo. "Well this has been fun but I'm a busy man so I'll end this now" said Arturo. Arturo was suddenly charging up a large amount of reiatsu. He then fired a cero made of red flames, and reiatsu at Ichigo (This is the special technique he uses in his ultimate attack mode but I just kinda changed it).

Due to still being paralyzed he couldn't avoid it, and he took the blast full front. When it cleared after it sent him to the ground. When the light cleared Ichigo was lying on the ground covered in blood, and was still bleeding immensely with his clothes torn, and his right arm was slightly burned.

Arturo landed five feet in front of him. "That was impressive, before it made contact you put on that hollow mask of yours, and fired your own cero into mine minimizing the damage, but not by much" said Arturo.

"Ichigo!" yelled Senna as she struggled against Hitsugaya, and Hinamori. "No Senna you can't" said Hitsugaya. "But I can't let Ichigo die" said Senna with tears in her eyes. Suddenly Arturo appeared before them. He sent Hitsugaya and Hinamori into a wall knocking them out instantly. He punched Senna in the stomach enough to knock her out.

"N-no S-S-Senna" said Ichigo weakly. "You better let her go or you're gonna regret the day you ever met me" said Ichigo. I don't think that's going to happen, now if you'll excuse us" said Arturo.

Suddenly a Garganta appeared in the sky as well as Gillian. Arturo was enveloped by a Negacion, and was rising into the Garganta as the same thing was happening all over Seretei. Senna managed to regain consciousness. "Ichigo, Ichigo!" yelled Senna as she held her hand out to him while trying to break free.

Ichigo held his hand out to her in response but it only worsened his condition for being almost dead. "NO" yelled Senna as she was brought into Hueco Mundo along with Arturo, and the other arrancar.

"Senna I swear I'll save you, I swear on my life" murmured Ichigo before falling unconscious.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

In Hueco Mundo inside of Los Noches

Arturo was standing in his throne room carrying Senna who was still trying to break free of his hold. He summoned an energy bubble, and placed her in it. In two seconds it shifted form so it would hold her in a cross position. "Now for you to do something for me" said Arturo as he pulled out the orb he had that was part red, and part white but now encased in the same container as the Hogyuko.

He walked towards Senna, and held the orb out. It was floating in front of her. "Wha-what are you doing?" said a scared Senna. "Giving you new power" said Arturo as he began channeling reiatsu into the orb. It was shining a red, and white aura as it sent two beams of energy at Senna in the same colors.

Senna was screaming, and shrieking loudly in pain as the beams looked as if they were electrocuting her. Her head was shaking violently from the pain "Soon, very soon you'll be all mine, and that Shinigami you love so much will be no more" said Arturo quietly as he continued to have the orb send energy into Senna while she was screaming. "ICHIGO PLEASE HELP ME!" shouted Senna as the white part of her eyes turned black, and her irises turned bright yellow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arturo really is a powerful guy, he could probably kill Aizen in less then a minute.


	10. Entering the World of Hollows Again

Authors Note: Just forgot to say this, chapter 7 takes place 6 months after chapter 6 in case you thought I was going too fast.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The squad 4 infirmary

Ichigo opened his eyes to see he was in the squad 4 infirmary. He jumped up in shock from remembering everything that had recently happened. He tried to move but the pain from his injuries made it so he couldn't move. "Kurosaki-kun" said Inoue as she came running in. "Don't move yet it's too soon for you to be up" said Inoue as she laid Ichigo back down.

"B-but I have to… they took her" said Ichigo weakly. "I'm sure she's alright just have some faith" said Inoue. Ichigo knew she was right. "Here I'll fix you up good as new" said Inoue. "Soten Kesshun" said Inoue as her fairy friends appeared from her hair pins. "I reject" said Inoue as the fairy's formed a barrier over him. His wounds and burns were beginning to heal.

After 10 minutes all his wounds were healed. Ichigo put on his shihakusho, his captains robe, and his sword, and left the room. "Kurosaki-kun where are you going?" said Inoue in pursuit. "To find Urahara-san so he can open the gate to Hueco Mundo' said Ichigo. "But you can't go yet you only just recovered" said Inoue in protest. "I don't care I have to save Senna" said Ichigo. "I swore on my life I'd save her" said Ichigo in lower tone.

"Then I'll go with you" said Inoue. Ichigo turned to her. "No you can't this is my probl-" said Ichigo but before he could finish his sentence Inoue interrupted him. "Kurosaki-kun stop trying to always bare the burden alone, and let your friends help" said Inoue. "_She's right_" thought Ichigo.

"That's right that's why were going to help" said a voice behind him. He turned to see Uryu with Shirosaki, Chad, Toshiro, Hinamori, Rangiku, Kenpachi, Yachiru, Unohana, Isane, Kiyone, Byakuya, Renji, Rukia, Grimmjow, and the vizard. "You guys' said a surprised Ichigo. "Senna's our friend to you know" said Rukia. "So just swallow your pride, and let us help you" said Renji. "Y-yeah thanks guys" said Ichigo. "Well c'mon let's go, Senna isn't gonna save herself you know" said Shirosaki.

"Yeah" said Ichigo as they all headed for Urahara's shop.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Urahara's shop

Everyone entered the shop. "Hey is anyone here?" said Ichigo. Jinta and Tessai walked out. "Hey it's carrot top" said Jinta. Ichigo punched him hard on the head leaving a big bump. "Hey what was that for" said Jinta nursing his bump. "Is Urahara-san here?" said Ichigo. "Yes he's currently in the underground training room" said Tessai. "Come everyone" said Tessai as he led them all down to the training room.

"Shop keeper you have visitors" said Tessai. Urahara turned around. "Well Ichigo I've been expecting you" said Urahara. Ichigo noticed Yoruichi, captain Kyoraku, captain Ukitake, and lieutenant Nanao were there. "You guys are here to?" said Ichigo. "Yeah were going to help to" said Ukitake. "We're not going to let you kids have all the fun" said Kyoraku. "Well if you insist" said Ichigo. "Come on everyone we've got to get going quickly" said Urahara as he summoned, and opened his own Garganta. Everyone quickly jumped into the portal.

"_I'm coming Senna, just hold on_" thought Ichigo. It wasn't long before they all reached the desert like world covered by a perpetual night time. "Never thought I'd have to come back here again" said Ichigo. "Let's not waist anymore time, and hurry" said Urahara. "Right" said everyone else as they began moving towards Los Noches.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Los Noches

"Arturo-sama" said Ulquiorra. "What is it?" said Arturo still using the orbs power on Senna who was still screaming. "It seems Kurosaki, and his friends have come" said Ulquiorra. An evil grin crept up on Arturo's face. "Just as expected" said Arturo. "What should we do?' said Ulquiorra. "Have Lunuganga (he's from episode 146) take care of them" said Arturo. "Of course" said Ulquiorra exiting the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Everyone was still running very fast towards the fortress. Suddenly the ground began to shake violently. "What's going on?" said Renji. "Some kind of earthquake?" said Inoue. "I see you finally came Shinigami" said a voice. There was no one in sight until they saw that the sand began to rise, and taking a human like form.

When it completely took form it was a gigantic white hollow. Ichigo, Ishida, Chad, Renji, and Rukia instantly recognized him. "Lunuganga" said Ichigo as he drew his sword. "This time things will be different" said Lunuganga as he activated Menos Trigger. 'This isn't good" said Ichigo.

"Who cares just kill him" said Shirosaki as he sent a Getsuga at Lunuganga. The blast split him completely in half. Suddenly his body regenerated. "See that doesn't work" said Ichigo. There was another earthquake. Suddenly Lunuganga's second body appeared. "Oh yeah forgot about that" said Ichigo.

"Let us take care of this" said Rukia as she and Hitsugaya walked up, and drew their swords. Dance, Sode No Shirayuki" said Rukia as her zanpakuto turned into its white Shikai form. "Sit upon the frozen heavens, Hyorinmaru" said Hitsugaya as his sword sprung its bladed chain from the bottom of the handle, and the ice dragon appeared.

Rukia shunpo'd beneath the first one. "First Dance, White Moon" said Rukia as her sword created a white circle around Lunuganga's entire body. Suddenly his entire body was frozen in an icy pillar. Hitsugaya sent the ice dragon at the second one encasing it in icy pillar as well.

They both stabbed the pillars destroying the hollows as their bodies turned into shards of ice. "That takes care of that" said Hitsugaya. Suddenly there was another earthquake. "What the" said Ichigo. Suddenly the ice shards had risen into the air, and combined into one. The group saw that Lunuganga was there now twice his normal size.

"Does this guy ever die?" said Ichigo. Lunuganga laughed. "I told you it would be different this time Shinigami" said Lunuganga. Shirosaki jumped at him and slashed down on him. When the blade made contact it was deflected as if it were swung at steel. When he landed the blade was vibrating strongly. "What is that guy made of?" said Shirosaki.

"When my two bodies combine my exterior becomes harder than steel" said Lunuganga. He began charging up a Gran Rey Cero. "That's it" said Ichigo as he leapt at Lunuganga. "Kurosaki, what are you doing?" said Ishida. "Taking this guy out" said Ichigo. Lunuganga fired the Gran Rey Cero.

"Here it goes" said Ichigo as he held his blade out. It was covered by a black reiatsu. The two collided. "_That boy can't get through tha-, what's this?_" thought Lunuganga. Ichigo had managed to break through the cero, and was heading straight for Lunuganga.

Ichigo suddenly went down the hollows throat. "Wh- what are you doing" said Lunuganga. He suddenly felt a great pain from inside. "N-no, you're destroying my-" but before he finished his sentence he exploded. Ichigo landed in front of everyone. "Well if the exterior's solid you gotta take it out from the inside" said Ichigo. "Nice work Kurosaki" said Urahara.

"Yeah" said Ichigo. They saw that a part of Lunuganga's body was still there. It used the last of its power to form a sand version of a whirl pool. Everyone was sucked up into the swirling sand. They were then spit into the Menos Forest. They all landed in the forest with a hard landing, and forming a dog pile.

"Ow that hurt" said some of the people of the group. "So this is the Menos Forest" said Shirosaki. "Haven't seen this place in a while" said Rukia. Rukia then noticed something. "Hey where's Ichigo?" said Rukia.

They all looked around before hearing muffled shouts beneath them. Suddenly they were all sent flying as Ichigo emerged from the bottom of the pile. "Oh man I thought I was gonna die" said Ichigo as he took strong intakes of breathe. Ichigo looked at his surroundings.

"Man not this place again" said Ichigo. "We'd better get to the exit now before hollows show up" said Ishida. "Yeah let's go" said Ichigo as everyone began heading towards the exit which Ichigo was leading them to.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

After much moving they all managed to get through the forest with only 20 menos in their way. Las Noches laid not too far in front of them. The hole in the wall Ichigo, and Renji made was still there. "I'm shocked they didn't fix this thing" said Ichigo. "Yeah all this time, and it's like nothing's changed" said Renji in agreement.

"C'MON ALREADY WE CAME HERE FOR A REASON!" shouted Hiyori as she kicked Ichigo through the hole. "Hey Hiyori what's with the temper, jealous because Senna has more of a rack than you ever will" said Shinji. Hiyori suddenly punched Shinji in the nose harder than she ever had before.

Shinji's nose was bleeding a lot. "Ow damn it I think you broke it!" said Shinji as he held his hands over his bleeding nose. Ichigo suddenly walked over, and smacked Hiyori over the head. "Hey what was that-" "For kicking me that's why" interrupted Ichigo. The three turned to see the group was already ahead of them. "Hey wait" they said as they rushed after them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ulquiorra" said Arturo. "Yes Arturo-sama" said Ulquiorra. "It's done, have Senna prepared" said Arturo as he handed an unconscious Senna to Ulquiorra. "Of course" said Ulquiorra as he walked away with Senna. "_Now Kurosaki it's time for you to live one of your nightmares, the Sougyoku has been born, and it's one of the keys I need to take my_ _Revenge_" thought Arturo as he resumed his place on his throne.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Authors Note: If you're confused I'll tell you. The Red&White orb is called the Sougyoku, it's just a change in the Hougyoku's name, and with much better powers.

Isn't it just funny when Hiyori punches Shinji in the nose. Makes me laugh a lot.


	11. Separated, Senna, and the New Guys

The group had continued running down the hall at the same pace as usual

The group had continued running down the hall at the same pace as usual. Ichigo had been feeling strange. "_Why do I have that feeling that something bad is going to happen here?_" thought Ichigo. Suddenly the hall shook a little. Everyone was confused until they saw something shining ahead of them.

They saw there were sharp shards of metal heading for them at great speeds. "Oh damn" said Ichigo skidding to a stop. Everyone was dodging, and ducking to avoid the sharp shards. After a few seconds it stopped.

"Is it over?" said Ichigo. Suddenly the walls behind them began closing and were getting closer. "I guess not" said Renji as he, and the others began running.

They all managed to jump out in just the nick of time. "Well I guess this place has changed" said Ichigo. They all noticed they were in a large square shaped room.

They looked up and noticed Arturo standing at the other end of the room. "Welcome Shinigami" said Arturo. "You bastard where's Senna" said Ichigo with his hand ready to draw his sword.

"No need to worry, I assure you were taking good care of her" said Arturo. "But this big group of yours may be too much for us, so how about we do a little rearranging" said Arturo.

He snapped his fingers, and a giant portal opened in the floor drawing everyone into it like quicksand. "Damn it I can't get loose" Grimmjow. "What is this?" said Ishida. "You'll find out right now" said Arturo as everyone was drawn in.

"Now everything is ready" said Arturo as he disappeared.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

A smaller version of the portal opened in the ceiling, and Hitsugaya was thrown out of it. He landed hard on the ground. He stood up to see he was in a large hallway. He looked around to see that he was alone. "I've got to find everyone fast" said Hitsugaya as he started running in one direction of the hall.

Unknown to him there was a shadowy figure following him at the same time. After a while Hitsugaya reached the end of the hall to see that he was now in a large room not as big as the one he and the others were in. "Alright I know you're there, come out" said Hitsugaya.

The shadowy figure that had been following him had dropped down from the ceiling. "You have a sharp sense, I thought you didn't sense me" said the person. The person was definitely an arrancar.

He wore the normal uniform but had steel shoulder guards, and armor covering his left arm. He had spiky black hair that went down to the base of his neck. His zanpakuto had a red handle, and its guard had a thick zigzag design forming an x.

"Allow me to introduce myself, the names Dark Estrella Roja (Dark Red Star), arrancar number 51" said Dark. "So Arturo's made more arrancar hasn't he?" said Hitsugaya. "Of course what do you think he's been doing over all this time?" said Dark as he drew his sword. "Regardless I will defeat you" said Hitsugaya as he drew his sword.

Let's go" said Dark as he, and Hitsugaya charged at each other clashing their swords.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ichigo had landed in a large hallway like Hitsugaya. "_This hall's got to lead somewhere_" thought Ichigo. He began running very fast down the large hall. "I've got to find the others fast" said Ichigo.

After some running he saw a light at the end of the hall. Ichigo ran even faster towards it. When he reached the exit he noticed he was in a gigantic square shaped room.

There were pillars in some parts of the room. He looked in the middle of the room, and saw something that shocked him like crazy. Senna laid there in the middle of the room unconscious.

"Senna" said Ichigo as he ran over to her. He sat her up by her waist. "Senna, Senna c'mon open your eyes" said Ichigo. There was still no response. He brought her close to him. "I'm sorry I couldn't save you" said Ichigo closing his eyes.

Senna's eyes suddenly opened wide, and her irises were bright yellow. Suddenly he noticed Senna was shifting in his hold. "S-Senna?" said Ichigo. "I-I-Ichigo r-run away" said Senna weakly. Ichigo was confused.

"Run away!" shouted Senna as white liquid exited her mouth forming over her face to make a hollow mask similar to Hiyori's in the case of the mask's shape. It had 3 sharp orange lines over the mask's right eye.

Ichigo quickly jumped back as she tried to slash Ichigo with her sword but he jumped out of the way. Ichigo was absolutely shocked at what his fiancé had become. "Senna, what has he done to you?" said Ichigo. Senna didn't respond, instead she charged at him blindly.

Ichigo unsheathed his sword, and blacked her sword. "_Damn it what should I do?_" thought Ichigo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chad and Uryu had both ended up in the same spot. A large area that was slightly covered by darkness. "We have to try to find the others fast" said Uryu. "Yeah" said Chad. Suddenly two figures appeared in front of them.

"Sorry but we can't let you leave" said one of the figures. "That would be just unacceptable" said the other. Who are you?" said Uryu. The room was suddenly covered in light revealing their faces.

They both had a mask that covered one side of their faces. The one on the rights mask was black with white streaks, while the others mask was black with white streaks.

"I'm arrancar 34, Joker Oscuro (Dark Joker)" said the arrancar with the black mask. "I'm arrancar number 33, Luz Trick (Light Trick)" said the other. "We'll be your opponents" said both of them.

Uryu pulled out his bow as Chad summoned his two hollow like arms.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Grimmjow was in a room like the 8th Espada used. He saw someone in front of him. "Who are you?" said Grimmjow. Suddenly the room was surrounded by a red flame, and a powerful reiatsu. He had red hair that reached the end of his back. His eyes were brown, and his hollow hole was at the base of his neck.

"Quinta Espada, La muerte del infierno fuego (5th Espada Death's Hell Fire)" said the arrancar as he drew his zanpakuto with a black handle, and a skull guard. "And you are?" said Lu Muerte

"9th division captain and former Sexta (6th) Espada, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques said Grimmjow "Really" said Lu Muerte. "Then I guess I'm lucky I found one as powerful as you, maybe you'll be a worthy opponent" said Lu Muerte. "Let's skip this so I can kick your ass" said Grimmjow.

"You really are confident aren't you?" said La muerte. "Damn straight" said Grimmjow as he flew at the arrancar. He swung his sword which Lu Muerte simply blocked with his hand.

"Is that all you can do?" said Lu Muerte. But before he knew it Grimmjow brought his leg around, and slammed it into Lu Muerte's stomach before turning around, and sending him into the wall. Lu Muerte climbed out coughing up a little blood. "Strong bastard aren't you" said Lu Muerte. "Got that right" said Grimmjow. The two charged at each other with murderous intent.

"Get ready to die" said Grimmjow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Authors Note: Instead of having all the former Espada come back I'll only have some come back with new Espada I thought of. For how I got their names I went to igoogle (yes it's called igoogle) and went to Google translate, and you can choose 2 languages that you type in a word that translates it to another language.


	12. An old face, and Senna's return

Rukia and Hinamori had ended up in a room full of giant pillars. They also noticed a figure standing in front of them. "Who are you?" said Rukia. The figure stepped forward. "What you don't remember me, Shinigami" said the person. "After all you're the one who killed me" said the person.

"No it can't be" said a surprised Rukia. "That's right Shinigami" said the person as he stepped out of the shadows. "Arrancar number 16, Di Roy" said the arrancar. Rukia was absolutely shocked. "But I killed you that night" said Rukia remembering what she did. "That's what you thought but now I'm back and ready to kick your ass" said Di Roy.

The two drew their swords ready for her to attack. Di Roy also drew his sword and suddenly disappeared, and reappeared above them. They looked up to see him charging up a yellow cero. She fired it at the group only to see Rukia block it. The blast was pushing Rukia into the ground but with her strength she managed to deflect it.

"_She's gotten stronger_. He brought his sword down on the defenseless Rukia but blocked his sword with hers. "Dance, Sode No Shirayuki" said Rukia as he zanpakuto turned into its Shikai form. She pushed Di Roy off of her. "Not this time Shinigami, I won't be killed by that sword again" said Di Roy. He had activated Menos Trigger. "This time…I'M THE ONE WHO'S GONNA KILL YOU" said Di Roy like a maniac.

"Think again" said Rukia. "Second Dance, Hakuren" said Rukia as her sword fired a wave of ice towards him. Di Roy brought his sword down and somehow managed to destroy the ice wave. "What" said the shocked Rukia. "What you thought a weak attack like that would be enough to kill me?" said Di Roy.

He dashed at her and was about to deliver a devastating slash but Hinamori jumped in the way and blocked the attack. "What?" said Di Roy. "Snap, Tobiume" said Hinamori as her zanpakuto transformed into its Shikai state. She compressed her energy into the sword creating an energy burst that managed to send Di Roy into the wall. Hinamori then compressed her energy, and sent a massive ball of energy from the blades tip at Di Roy.

There was a large explosion. When the smoke cleared Di Roy walked out with a big wound on his chest. "Well this fight might not be so boring after all" said Di Roy as he charged again. The two girls held their swords ready for his attack.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Senna had still been attacking Ichigo with her fast attacks. He'd only gotten a few minor cuts, and one on his back that was about two feet long. Since he didn't want to hurt her he just blocked her attacks. But because of her power he didn't know how much longer he was going to hold out.

"Please Senna you have to stop, don't you recognize me?" pleaded Ichigo. But it seemed his pleas fell on deaf ears as Senna ignored it. She ran at him but Ichigo noticed tears coming out of her eyes. He knew Senna had to have been fighting the hollow internally. He had an idea. When Senna was in front of him he moved so her sword went under his arm. He embraced her in a hug while ruffling her hair.

He was staring into her eyes with a smile. "Please Senna fight the hollow, don't let it win" said Ichigo. Senna had been struggling in his grip. "I-I-Ichigo" said Senna. "C'mon Senna fight it, I know you can do it" said Ichigo as he released her. Senna grabbed the right side of her mask with her left hand and began pulling as hard as she possibly could. "Get off" she said as she pulled even harder.

The mask began slowly coming off as a blue light shined from behind the mask. She was walking in random directions while swinging her sword around violently. With the last ounce of her strength she ripped the mask off completely causing it to break into pieces in the process. Senna began to fall to the ground but Ichigo ran over and caught her.

"Senna?" said a worried Ichigo. Senna slowly opened her eyes. When she looked up she saw Ichigo's face. She had tears in your eyes. "I-Ichigo...I'm so sorry I hurt you""Can you ever forgive me" said Senna. "Don't be dumb of course I will, I'd never have a reason not to forgive you Senna" said Ichigo.

"Th-thank you Ichigo" said Senna as she snuggled against his chest. "I'm just glad I have you back" said Ichigo who was also crying. "_I'm just glad you're still alive_" thought Ichigo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Authors Note: I've decided to start my Kingdom Hearts fanfic soon. It will also have Terra, Aqua, Ven, Master Xehanort, and his Apprentice from the upcoming Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep.


	13. Panther vs Reaper

Ichigo had been sitting in the room while Senna lay on his lap sleeping for 30 minutes so far. He had been thinking about what happened. "_I just don't get it how could he use Hollowification on her the Hogyoku was destroyed, could he have possibly made another one?" _thought Ichigo.

"That's probably the only reasonable explanation" said Ichigo. Senna began stirring in her sleep. Ichigo ruffled her hair playfully. Senna awoke with a big yawn. "Morning Berry-chan" said Senna. Ichigo smiled. "Well I can see you're back to normal" said Ichigo. "Yeah I'm glad that's the case" said Senna. "So what exactly did he do to you?" said Ichigo.

"I'm not exactly sure myself, he used some kind of weird looking orb on me but I don't know how it managed to do it" said Senna. "Well at least we know what that thing can do" said Ichigo. Senna got up and sheathed her sword. "C'mon let's get that guy" said Senna. "That's the spirit" said Ichigo as they both left the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Grimmjow and La Muerte were still clashing blades. La Muerte had decided to release his zanpakuto. "Cosecha, de Muerte Reaper (Harvest, Death Reaper)" said La Muerte as he was surrounded by a black smoke. When it cleared La Muerte stood there in his released form. His arms were now more skeleton like. He had 2 white demonic looking wings on his back.

He also had a scythe with a serrated black blade, and his face was partially covered by a mask that was like a skull with horns. "Not bad but now it's my turn' said Grimmjow. He held his zanpakuto out. 'Grind, Pantera" said Grimmjow as he was enveloped by a giant amount of reiatsu. When it cleared he stood in his panther-like form.

Grimmjow lunged at him at great speed. La Muerte swung his scythe around at Grimmjow. He flipped over it and smacked his clawed hand into La Muerte's head sending him into the ground hard.

"What's wrong is that all the 5th Espada can do?" said Grimmjow. But suddenly a black cero was sent at him.

Grimmjow used his agility to avoid it. Suddenly La Muerte appeared in front of him and slashed at his arm. The wound wasn't too deep and not fatal. "Well that's impressive" said Grimmjow.

He raised his hand and fired a Gran Rey Cero at La Muerte. La Muerte was being pushed back by the blast but he managed to deflect it. After he deflected it he saw Grimmjow sent his Desgarron at him. He tried to avoid the laser claws but they cut into his skin.

Grimmjow suddenly appeared in front of him and sent his hand into La Muerte's pelvis. He began to lose a lot of blood. Suddenly La Muerte saw there was a blue light from where Grimmjow's hand was sent into.

He instantly knew Grimmjow was going to fire a Gran Rey Cero but he couldn't move. "Well it's been fun, see ya number five" said Grimmjow as he fired his cero from inside of La Muerte. He let out a loud scream as the entire top half of his body was disintegrated.

Grimmjow reverted to his normal form as his sword appeared in his hand. "Well that wasn't as much fun as I was expecting" said Grimmjow as he left the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Author's Note: I've just posted my Kingdom Hearts story **Kingdom Hearts : The 8****th**** Princess of Heart **so don't forget to check that one out.


	14. Spliting

Ichigo and Senna had still been running down a long hall. After 5 minutes they saw a light at the end. They began running even faster into the light. When they were out of the hall way they were in a room that was glowing red. There were big tubes made of glass with a red liquid in them that seemed to run throughout the entire base.

They noticed a figure standing before them. "Who are you?" said Senna. The figure stepped out. "Arrancar 86, Split Seres (Split Beings)" said the person. He drew his sword which had a guard that was half white and half red. His mask remains resembled a shark jaw and covered his entire bottom jaw area.

Ichigo and Senna drew their swords as he did. "I'm afraid I can't let you go any further" said Split. "That's what you think" said Senna as she released her zanpakuto and sent a tornado at him.

He held his sword out so it was pointing at the tornado. He began to spin his sword very fast. When the tornado made contact it was wrapped in another swirling motion. "What?' said Senna in shock. Split then sliced the tornado in half. "What is that all you've got?" said Split.

"Think again" said Ichigo as he released his zanpakuto. He sent a getsuga straight at him. Split held his hand out and stopped the blast with his hand. "What, what the hell is this guy?" said Ichigo. Split suddenly disappeared and reappeared above them. He brought his sword down but Senna jumped in front of him and blocked it with her spear.

She pushed his back while Ichigo sent another Getsuga at him. He dodged it in mid air but got cut slightly from the blast. When he landed he retaliated with a fast cero. Ichigo used his sword to hold the blast back. With his strength he split the blast in half.

He saw that Split had disappeared again. He sensed Split appeared above him. He began to charge a cero but Ichigo stabbed upwards at his hand. His finger made contact with the tip the instant the cero would've been fired. Because of the blade blocking it the cero was split in half.

Senna jumped at Split and stabbed at him. He jumped up and slapped the top of her spear down which made her spear send her at Ichigo. He stabbed his sword into the ground so he could catch her. "Thanks Ichigo" said Senna. "You alright?" said Ichigo. "Yeah" said Senna as he set her down.

"_There's something weird about this guy. He's not an Espada yet we can't lay a scratch on him_" thought Ichigo. "Alright then" said Ichigo as he held his sword out. Senna also held her spear out. "Bankai" said both of them as the room was covered in two powerful reiatsu's.

When it cleared the two stood there in their Bankai forms. Senna sent a wind ball at him. He tried to block it with his hands but it just burned and cut them. Ichigo appeared behind him and slashed his back. He disappeared and reappeared at the other side of the room.

"Guess I have no choice" said Split. The two were confused as to what he meant. He held his sword in front of him in the same way as Byakuya. After 5 seconds his whole body split in half including the sword. Then white liquid came out of the two halves making two complete bodies.

"What is this?" said Ichigo. "My ability" said Split. "I have the ability to make an exact copy of myself. Now this fight will really get fun" said Split. The one with the black sword guard charged at Ichigo while the one with the red sword guard charged at Senna.

Senna blocked the attack of the Split facing her. She pushed him back with much force while slashing at him. He blocked it but he got a few cuts.

Ichigo swung his sword fast but the Split he was facing blocked them. "_Looks like I have to use it_" thought Ichigo. He charged his reiatsu into his sword. The blade was the covered by a black reiatsu with a red outline. The reiatsu was had also formed a serrated edged shape.

He charged at Split but suddenly disappeared. He appeared 7 meters behind him. Split's body suddenly burst with blood as he had severe cuts all over his body. But his wounds suddenly healed. Ichigo was shocked.

Senna was having problems of her own blocking her Split's attacks. At this point Senna knew she had to use the technique. "Ichigo get back" said Senna. Ichigo knew she was going to do something so he jumped over to the other side of the room.

Senna raised her spear above her and began gathering her reiatsu as she began glowing orange. A wind began to form around her. The wind combined to form a gigantic wind spirit.

She commanded the spirit to attack the two. It charged at them swiping at them with its claws of wind. The two kept dodging but didn't notice they were heading straight for one another.

They crashed into each other and fused back into one entity. The spirit turned its clawed hands into wind like drills that it brought between him. They slammed into his two sides. He let out a loud scream as the drills were tearing into his skin.

"Ichigo now" said Senna. He charged his reiatsu into his sword again turning it into its serrated form again.

He sent a Getsuga at him and when it made contact his body was completely desintegrtated. The two released their Bankai but Senna began to fall. Ichigo caught her. "Hey are you alright?" said Ichigo.

"Yeah I haven't mastered that technique completely yet so it still takes a lot out of me" said Senna.

She stood up again. "I'm fine now" said Senna. "Alright let's get going" said Ichigo as they left the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Authors Note: Well that's another chapter done. Sorry for the late update I've just been kinda bored and not sure what to do but I managed. Also please review for my Kingdom Hearts fanfic if you could. So far I've got zero reviews and I'd appreciate it if you showed your support.

Thanks.


	15. Fire Phoenix and Ice Dragon, New Espada

Hitsugaya and Dark had been fighting on an even level. He hadn't forced Hitsugaya into his Bankai but he was on the verge of. "What's wrong captain are you getting tired" said Dark. "You wish" said Hitsugaya.

"Well I shall end this charade now" said Dark as he raised his sword up upside down. "Crash down, Meteoro (Meteor)" said Dark as he was shrouded by a golden reiatsu.

It cleared to reveal him with white armor covering his arms, legs, chest, and back that looked very muscular and dense. His hair was now spiking in one direction resembling the tail of a meteor. He disappeared and reappeared in front of Hitsugaya which he didn't see coming. Dark quickly gave him a powerful uppercut which sent Hitsugaya in the air fast.

Before he could regain balance Dark appeared behind him and gave him and devastating pile driver into his back which caused him to cough up blood. He slammed into the ground hard which made a large crater. "What's wrong Shinigami is that all a captain can do, huh?" said Dark.

Hitsugaya stood up. "Bankai" said Hitsugaya as he was surrounded by blue reiatsu. It disappeared to show his Bankai form. Hitsugaya charged at Dark at great speed. Dark began firing Bala's at him but Hitsugaya dodged them all.

Hitsugaya was in front of him and tried to deliver a slash but it just bounced off his armor. "What?" said a shocked Hitsugaya.

"Come on you can do better than that" said Dark. Hitsugaya sent an ice dragon at him and when it made contact Dark was frozen in a giant pile of ice. Hitsugaya thought it was over but he noticed the ice was cracking. "Impossible" said Hitsugaya as the ice exploded.

Dark looked as if nothing had happened him. "That the best you got?" said Dark. He saw Hitsugaya's shocked face. "Well I guess I was right" said Dark as he appeared in front of Hitsugaya and grabbed him by his face before throwing him into the wall.

"I knew you were no match for me. Though I'm not an Espada my powers qualify in their league" said Dark.

"Really" said Hitsugaya. He looked at his sash eying the zanpakuto of the adjuchas he defeated. "_I guess at this point I have no choice_" thought Hitsugaya as he unsheathed the zanpakuto. Dark suddenly felt a very powerful reiatsu coming from Hitsugaya. "What's this?" said a confused Dark.

"Bankai" said Hitsugaya as this time he was covered by an orange reiatsu. When it cleared the sword he was holding in his left hand was covered in a blue flame. He had glowing orange lines on his arms and had a red fiery aura surrounding him.

Hitsugaya also besides his ice dragon wings now also had a pair of red blazing phoenix wings. "Kijoku Senzuka" said Hitsugaya.

Dark was shocked by how much his reiatsu skyrocketed. Hitsugaya appeared in front of him faster than he could keep up. He quickly brought his arms up to block the x strike but both of his armored arms were cut deeply.

"What?" said Dark. Hitsugaya brought the swords around for a horizontal slash and managed to cut him deeply again. "Why, why has your power risen so high?" said Dark.

Because of the power of the swords together" said Hitsugaya. He channeled his reiatsu into both swords. Hyorinmaru was covered in ice forming a serrated edge while Kijoku Senzuka was covered in a blue flame making a serrated edge as well. "This is the end" said Hitsugaya as he raised both swords in an x position.

"Getsuga Tenshou" said Hitsugaya as he sent a giant Getsuga of fire and ice in an x formation at Dark. He wasn't able to avoid it and was consumed by the blast. There was a loud scream before he was disintegrated.

Hitsugaya released both Bankai's and sheathed his swords. He heard footsteps and turned around to see Shirosaki entered the room. "Yo" said Shirosaki. "Hey, are any of the others with you?" said Hitsugaya. "Na I've just been running around this place" answered Shirosaki.

"Well let's go and see if we can find them before more guys show up" said Hitsugaya as they both left the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ichigo and Senna were still running down the large hallway until they saw a person in front of them. "Hey Grimmjow" said Ichigo. He turned around. "So Kurosaki you saved her?" said Grimmjow.

"Yeah now were going to find and kill Arturo" said Ichigo. "Hey don't think I'm gonna let you hog all the fun" said Grimmjow. "Well then c'mon let's go" said Ichigo as they continued running.

After 3 minutes they reached the end of the hall to see they were in a large circular room. There was a person standing in front of them. "Who're you?" said Ichigo as he rested his hand on the handle of his sword. The person stepped forward. He had light blue hair almost the same shade as Grimmjow's but lighter.

His hollow hole was on the base of his neck and the remains of his hollow mask were on the right side of his cheek which resembled a sharp jaw. "Octavo Espada, Viento Slicer (8th Espada Wind Slicer)" said the person. "And this is where you all are going to die" said Viento. "I beg to differ" said Ichigo as he drew his sword.


	16. Wind hollow, Another Old Face

Ichigo charged at Viento blindly. He slashed down but Viento flicked his sword out blocking Ichigo's sword.

He tried to kick Ichigo but he used his sword to block it but the kick sent him sliding back and crashing into the wall making a big hole. Senna had drawn her sword and threw it straight at Viento.

He deflected it but she appeared above him. He didn't have time to react as Senna grabbed him by the waist jumped in the air and landed a suplex on him.

Grimmjow then appeared and kicked Viento high into the air. Grimmjow flew after him but saw Viento charging a cero.

"Son of a bitch!" said Viento as he fired the cero. Grimmjow didn't have enough time to avoid it and was engulfed by the cero. When the blast cleared only the remains of Grimmjow's captains robe was there.

Suddenly Grimmjow appeared above him. "Thanks that thing was slowing me down anyway" said Grimmjow as he slashed at Viento.

He blocked it and pushed Grimmjow back. Ichigo appeared behind him and sent a Getsuga at Viento. He reversed his sword and sliced the blast in half.

Senna had also sent a blast of compressed wind at him. When the blast collided with the blade it chipped a part of the edge.

Ichigo and Senna also removed their captains robes as they thought they also slowed them down as well. Viento charged at the two and delivered a wide slash but Ichigo blocked it and pushed Viento back with his spiritual energy.

He transformed Zangetsu into its Shikai form. He threw it by its cloth at Viento. He deflected it and sent a Gran Rey Cero at him. Senna slashed through it and transformed her zanpakuto as well.

Grimmjow sent Viento into the air. Senna summoned a tornado and it sucked Viento into it. The leaves were cutting into his skin causing much bleeding.

"_That's it I've got no choice_" thought Viento. He began swing his sword around him in a circle. "Corte, El Huracán (Cut, Hurricane)" said Viento as a tornado formed around him destroying Senna's.

"What?" said Senna. When the other tornado dispersed Viento's whole body was covered in white armor to have the appearance of a bird with wings on his back and talon like feet with a mask resembling a falcons. He suddenly disappeared and appeared behind the two.

He kicked Ichigo in the back sending him high into the air. He reversed and sent his leg and sent his leg into Senna's stomach causing her to cough up blood, and saliva. He swung his legs so the kick would send her into the ceiling.

Grimmjow swung down hard but Viento disappeared and reappeared above him. He grabbed Grimmjow's head with his talon feet and pushed his head into the ground.

Then he did a back flip and threw Grimmjow into the air before appearing next to him and delivering a devastating kick that sent Grimmjow into the wall. "What's wrong is that all that three captains can do simply pathetic" said a triumphant Viento.

Suddenly a white blast was heading for him. Viento used Sonido to avoid the blast. He was confused as to what just happened. "What's wrong Ichigo you can do better than that" said a voice.

Ichigo looked to see Shirosaki, and Hitsugaya had appeared in their Bankai forms. "You guys" said a surprised Ichigo. Viento had sent a cero at them but Hitsugaya retaliated with a Getsuga made of just spiritual energy.

The blast tore through the cero and was still heading for Viento. He brought his hands up to protect him but the blast made terrible gashes in both of his arms. "_What power_" thought Viento

"C'mon are you guys gonna help us or are you gonna let us take all the credit?" said Shirosaki. "Yeah right" responded Ichigo as he jumped off the wall. Senna got out of the ceiling as Grimmjow jumped out of his wall.

Ichigo and Senna activated their Bankai's while Grimmjow activated his Resurreccion. "Shall we dance?" said Viento. "With pleasure" said Ichigo as they all charged at him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Di Roy was still attacking like a maniac. Rukia and Hinamori were only able to block his attacks now. They had gotten a few scrapes and cuts. Di Roy sent them both flying to the other side of the room into the wall. "_Damn it he's too strong, we have to come up with something fast_" thought Rukia.

Di Roy approached them but before he took four steps an arm impaled him from behind. The two were shocked at what had just happened. "W-why are you doing this" said Di Roy.

"Sorry but this one's mine, you're just an expendable reject" said the voice before destroying Di Roy with a cero. The girls were shocked at the sight.

"Well glad that idiot's gone for good" said the person as he walked towards the girls. "Benn quite a while hasn't it Kuchiki?" said the voice. The two gasped when they saw the person completely. "Y-you?" said a surprised Rukia.

"That's right, Nueve Espada, Aaroniero Arruruerie" said Aaroniero.


	17. Freedom at last, the machine

Arturo was walking through the halls with his normal expression. He reached a room with two big doors. He opened the doors to enter a large room he'd created. It had a lot of strange looking machinery, and mechanical wires throughout it. They all seemed to be connected to a large machine in the way back

The machine seemed to be a giant pod. There was a glowing purple window on the middle. There were Gillian and Adjuchas inside of the pod and they seemed as if they were either trapped or being kept inside the pod for something.

"Ulquiorra how's the development coming along?" said Arturo. "It won't be much longer Arturo-sama" said Ulquiorra. Arturo walked over and placed the Sougyoku into the machine causing red and white energy to emit from it.

"_Soon enough I can finally take my revenge on the Shinigami after thousands of years of waiting, and after thounsands of years of being sealed away Menos Overlord will finally awaken_" thought Arturo as the machine continued to emit energy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aaroniero stood over the shocked girls with an evil grin on his face. "B-but I killed you" said Rukia still in shock. "Yeah but now I'm back and ready to take my vengeance on you" said Aaroniero as he quickly drew his sword and brought it down on the two. They quickly flash stepped out of the way and appeared ten feet behind him.

"Quick as always aren't Kuchiki" said Aaroniero. Rukia what's going on, why is Kai-" "That's not Kaien" said Rukia answering Hinamori's question. "He's just an arrancar who absorbed Kaien's body and gained his powers and appearance" said Rukia.

'That's right little girl" said Aaroniero. He suddenly disappeared and reappeared behind them he slashed at Rukia but she brought her sword up to block it. Unfortunately the slash was too powerful and it sent Rukia flying through the air. He reversed sending his foot0. into Hinamori also sending her flying.

They regained their posture in the air and looked to see Aaroniero spinning his sword. "_On no_" said Rukia. "Rankle the seas and the skies, Nejibana" said Aaroniero as his sword changed into its crystalline trident form.

He disappeared and appeared above Rukia bringing the trident down. Rukia brought her sword up to counter it but the blow was too powerful and it knocked her off balance. He continuously swung the trident around sending wave after wave of powerful water at Rukia.

Hinamori sent a ball of compressed power at Aaroniero while he was attacking Rukia. He saw this and swung Nejibana around slicing the ball in half with barely any effort. She flew at him and slashed wide but he blocked it.

He pushed her back and began to attack her. He was sending out shockwaves that Hinamori was barely able to dodge. He brought his trident down hard. Hinamori tried to block it but when it made contact it send her spiraling into the ground.

Aaroniero smiled evilly but suddenly it felt cold behind him. He turned to see Rukia standing in a position and pointing her sword at him. "Hakuren" said Rukia as a wave of ice was suddenly sent at Aaroniero.

He avoided it but Rukia suddenly appeared in front of him and shot a Blue Fire Crash at him. The blast didn't seem to faze him. But suddenly Hinamori launched another energy blast that sent him into the ceiling.

Rukia had launched another Hakuren into where he was launched to. Rukia began to tire as she used a lot of energy at once. Suddenly a blast of water had come flying at her and she wasn't able to block it in time. The water had sent her flying towards the ground. "Kuchiki-san!" said Hinamori as she rushed to her friends aid.

"Are you alright?" said Hinamori. "Y-yeah" said Rukia weakly. "What's wrong Kuchiki is that all you can do?" said Aaroniero emerging from the frosty smoke. "_What he doesn't even have a scratch_" said Rukia. Aaroniero charged at them but Hinamori blocked his strike.

He used his spiritual energy to push her farther into the ground. Hinamori could barely hold out due to his great spiritual pressure, and the power of Nejibana. She quickly focused her spiritual energy and used it to create a great energy burst pushing him back.

"Well this one has some fight in her" said Aaroniero. He began to twirl his trident in his hand with his fingers. There was a large amount of water being released from the blade part. He was twirling it so fast the water seemed to make a complete circle.

He charged at her while still having his trident still spinning rapidly. The trident clashed against her sword. Because of the tridents speed Hinamori's sword was knocked out of her hands. He kicked her and sent her flying to the other side of the room.

"Now for the finale" Aaroniero. He raised his trident into the air. "Devour, Glotonería" said Aaroniero as his lower body transformed into a giant octopus-like mass with tentacles, and other mouth like pieces with one big face in the middle.

The tentacles started attacking Rukia. She quickly got to her feet and avoided them. More tentacles were still headed her way. She turned around and sliced through them. But the tentacles grew back and continued to attack her.

One tentacle grabbed her and threw her in the air. Four more tentacles came down and smacked her into the ground crushing her. Aaroniero reverted back to his normal form. He stood in front of Rukia who was on her knees as she could barely stand.

"Now it's your turn to die Kuchiki" said Aaroniero as he held up his trident so the blade was facing her. "THIS IS THE END!" said Aaroniero as he stabbed the trident at her.

"_So this is where it ends, I'm sorry Renji_" thought Rukia closing her eyes waiting for death. But the trident suddenly stopped the instant before it would've made contact with Rukia.

Rukia opened her eyes in surprise wondering why he stopped. Aaroniero seemed as if he were in pain. "W-what, what's h-happening?" said Aaroniero. Suddenly his body began glowing blue.

"What's happening?" said Rukia. Suddenly his left hand began to grow to reveal its deformed look. It looked as if something were coming out of it.

They then recognized it as the experimental hollow Metastacia. The hollow itself was also glowing blue but something seemed to split from it.

There was a large explosion. When the smoke was clearing Rukia looked around to see Shinigami lying on the floor. "Wh-what is this?" said Rukia. She recognized them all as Shinigami from squad 13 who'd died that one night.

"She quickly realized. "_Wait then that must mean_" thought Rukia. "Aw man what's been going on all this time" said a familiar voice behind her. She turned around to see something shocking. Something she never thought would happen. There before her stood Kaien Shiba, Lieutenant of the 13th division.

He looked at her. "Oh hey Kuchiki how's it going?" said Kaien. "K-Kaien sir?" said a still shocked Rukia. "What is something wrong?" said Kaien. Rukia suddenly got up and hugged him.

"I'm just so happy to see you again" said Rukia while crying. He put his hand on her head. "Sorry if you've been upset this whole time because of me" said Kaien. But Aaroniero rose from the ground now in his true form.

"You think just because you escaped you've beaten me" said the head with the deeper voice. "Never, I will never lose to you" said the other head with a higher voice. "Kuchiki stay back" said Kaien picking up Nejibana.

"This guy's for me" said Kaien. Aaroniero charged at him blindly but Kaien stabbed. The trident pierced the glass head vertically so both heads were pierced. "No' said the deep voice head. "Not again" said the high voice head before they ceased movement. They and the whole body evaporated.

Kaien sealed his zanpakuto. "K-Kaien sir" said Rukia surprised. "What did you think I couldn't do it" said Kaien. "No it's just" but Rukia was interrupted. "HAVE SOME FAITH!" shouted Kaien. "Y-yes sir" said Rukia straightening her position.

"That's better" said Kaien with a satisfied look. Rukia could only sweatdrop at this. "Kaien" said a voice. They turned to see Hinamori walking to them. "Hey" said Kaien but he quickly realized something.

"What is it Kaien?" said Hinamori. "If we're all here then that means" said Kaien. "Kaien" said a female voice. He turned to see his beloved wife Miyako behind him. 'Miyako" said Kaien in shock. She ran to him and the two embraced. Rukia and Hinamori stood there smiling happy for the two to be reunited after so long.

"I've missed you a lot Miyako" said Kaien. "As have I" said Miyako. When the two separated the room suddenly began to shake then it stopped. "What was that?" said Kaien.

"Well I don't know but it's definitely not good. But first I should fill you in on what's happening" said Rukia as she began explaining the situation to them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arturo returned to the room once again. "Arturo-sama it is ready" said Ulquiorra. "Good now all I have to do is wait for our two special guests to arrive" said Arturo as he began laughing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

What could this machine be? Find out in later chapters

It seems that as time continues to go on the plot thickens.


	18. A New Getsuga

Ichigo had sent a Getsuga at Viento. He had leapt over the blast but Senna appeared in front of him and brought her spear down on him. He brought his arms up and blocked the strike but was sent down from the force.

He went down towards the floor. Shirosaki sent a Getsuga towards him which sent Viento flying back into the wall. Grimmjow had charged at his great speeds. Viento clawed his talons at him. Grimmjow began spinning like a twister and scratching Viento very quickly.

Viento knocked him off guard and kicked him in the air. Grimmjow managed to regain his posture. Hitsugaya sent his giant ice dragon towards Viento. He raised his arms up in defense. When the dragon collided with him Viento was covered in a large block of ice.

He used his power to break his way out of the ice. Ichigo and Shirosaki charged and began attacking with their swords covered by their reiatsu. Viento could barely hold them off due to the swords fast speed and incredible power. Ichigo managed to knock him off guard.

He used his spiritual energy on Viento sending him flying through the air. "Now!" said Ichigo. He and Shirosaki jumped in the air. Shirosaki was on one end of Viento while Ichigo was on the other. Their reiatsu was spilling from their swords. "Getsuga Tenshou!" said both of them as the sent the blasts of black, and white at Viento from both sides. (It's their tag move from Bleach Heat the Soul 5)

He was sent flying through the air. Senna had summoned a small typhoon that drew him in. She sent her leaves at him which cut him up badly.

Viento compressed his reiatsu and released it causing a powerful explosion. It destroyed the typhoon and he summoned at tornado. He merged his reiatsu with it causing the wind to turn green. The group was being drawn towards it.

"Damn it. Desgarron" said Grimmjow as he sent his blue laser claws at the tornado. The claws were merely deflected by the tornado. Everyone was drawn into the tornado. As they were being swirled around by its rapid and powerful winds Viento charged into attack.

He attacked Ichigo from behind who barely managed to block the attack. Viento pushed himself off Ichigo sending him farther into the tornado in a spiraling motion. Hitsugaya sent another ice dragon at Viento but he sent a green cero at the dragon. The two attacks collided and cancelled each other out.

Grimmjow slashed at Viento with his claws but Viento countered them with his clawed hands. Hitsugaya appeared behind him and slashed his ice covered sword. Viento countered by sending his foot back and kicking Hitsugaya hard in the stomach. He quickly did a front flip and sent Grimmjow to the near bottom of the tornado.

"Don't you see the wind is my territory. I have the advantage" said Viento. "Think again" said Senna as she sent a wind ball at him. He avoided it to see that it had cut into his armor slightly.

He quickly flew towards Senna and punched her in the stomach. He proceeded to grab her by the arm and fling her in the air. He followed her and landed a hard kick on her back. She flew fast towards the bottom of the tornado. Ichigo quickly caught her. "You alright?" said Ichigo with concern in his eyes.

"Don't worry I'm fine" said Senna. Ichigo flew towards Viento with much anger in his eyes. He clashed his blade against Viento's arm. 'You're gonna pay for that" said Ichigo menacingly.

"We'll see" said Viento as he charged a point blank Gran Rey Cero at Ichigo. Ichigo quickly flew out of the way as the blast flew out of the tornado and left an extremely large crater in the wall.

Ichigo sent a point blank Getsuga at him but when the blast cleared it seemed nothing happened. "_What?" _thought a surprise Ichigo. Viento kicked Ichigo sending him to the top of the tornado.

"Is that all a Getsuga will do to him here?" said Ichigo. Suddenly Viento appeared in front of him and sent his clawed hand through Ichigo's stomach. Ichigo coughed up a bunch of blood as he struggled to remain conscious. "_Ichigo_" said a voice. Ichigo recognized it. "Z-Zangetsu?" said Ichigo.

The entire area turned black and white as Zangetsu appeared in front of Ichigo. Zangetsu's cloak grew and it covered Ichigo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Ichigo opened his eyes he saw he was in his inner world. Ichigo turned to see Zangetsu standing before him. 'Why did you bring me here?" said Ichigo. "To give you a gift" said Zangetsu. Ichigo was confused.

"What kind of gift?" said Ichigo. "Power" said Zangetsu. His body began glowing black as he was transferring his energy to Ichigo. "One of my most powerful techniques" said Zangetsu as the world began turning black. Right before it was completely covered by darkness Zangetsu said its name. "Omega Getsuga Tenshou" said Zangetsu.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ichigo returned to reality. His body was suddenly surrounded by a black aura while his eyes were glowing red. His hair also seemed to spike more. Viento was sent back by his power as his wound was healed instantly. Everyone was shocked by Ichigo's appearance. Especially Senna. Suddenly there was and explosion of black reiatsu which sent Viento flying back.

When the reiatsu vanished Ichigo returned to normal. "What was that Shinigami?" said Viento. Ichigo simply responded "New power". Viento flew at Ichigo ready to attack. Ichigo's eyes began glowing light blue as his body was surrounded by a black reiatsu.

Ichigo disappeared and appeared in front of Viento. "_What!?_" thought Viento. Zangetsu was now covered by light blue reiatsu. Shirosaki smirked. "So the old man finally showed it to him" said Shirosaki. "Showed him what?" said Senna. "Won of his ultimate techniques" said Shirosaki.

"Omega Getsuga Tenshou!" shouted Ichigo as he swung his sword and a titanic blast of black, red, and light blue reiatsu was sent towards Viento. "N-no this can't be happening, NOOOOO!" shouted Viento as he was engulfed by the blast and evaporated. The blast was sent all the way through the wall.

Everyone except Shirosaki stood in astonishment. "What incredible power" said Ichigo as he held up Zangetsu admiring it for the power it just displayed. Ichigo landed in front of them as everyone released their forms. "So the old man gave it to you already?" said Shirosaki.

"Wait how do you know?" said Ichigo. "He already showed it to me" said Shirosaki. Ichigo had a dumbfounded look on his face. "Ichigo" said a voice. Ichigo turned to see Rukia and everyone else running into the room. "Everyone" said Ichigo. "You're alright" said Inoue.

Ichigo noticed there were more Shinigami than usual. "Hey who are these guys?" said Ichigo. Rukia explained the whole thing. Ichigo was just surprised. "So they were all trapped inside of Aaroniero?" said Ichigo. "That's right" said Rukia. "Now squad 13 has its lieutenant back" said Ukitake.

Kaien smiled back. Suddenly the entire base began to shake again. "What the hell's going on?" said Ichigo. "I don't know but it's definitely not good" said Kaien. "Let's go" said Shirosaki as everyone left the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"The time is now at hand" said Arturo. He had absorbed the remaining Espada into the machine. "Now come Ichigo Kurosaki. Come and meet your doom" said Arturo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Authors Note: If you ask me this is one of the best chapters I've uploaded yet. I updated my Kingdom Hearts story to so read that also.

I'm really happy because today I just finished summer school. Finally after 3 WEEKS OF IT.


	19. The Great Beast has Risen

Ichigo and everyone else arrived at the end of a long hall. There was a large door in their way. Ichigo opened it to see they were in a strange looking room. It was full of machines and other technology. There were mechanical tubes that lead to the back of the room. There was a large pod in the back of it.

There were Menos of all three classes inside of it. Ichigo looked up to see Arturo standing on the top of the large pod. "So you have arrived at last" said Arturo.

"What the hell is this thing!?" said Ichigo. "What's going to send all Shinigami to Hell" said Arturo as a Garganta opened behind it.

"Now my wish will finally be realized" said Arturo as he and the machine were sucked through the Garganta. "Where is he going?" said Senna.

"He's most likely going to Soul Society since the rest of the Shinigami are there" said Ishida. "Then let's go after him already" said Grimmjow.

Everyone ran through the Garganta.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

(This part and the next two chapters will be based on the Last story of Sonic Heroes. You can just watch the Sonic Heroes Last story on YouTube. Just pretend Metal Sonic is Arturo and that the destroyed ship parts that formed together to make Metal Madness are from the captured Menos. Also in this pretend Menos Locura looks the same as Metal Madness except it doesn't have anything mechanical about it, and it has the appearance of a giant hollow.)

When the group came through the Garganta they saw they were in Seretei. The skies were dark and cloudy, and lightning was flashing everywhere. They heard could sense Arturo's spiritual pressure. They looked up to see a gigantic tower composed of Gillian that was very far away with the pod at the top of it.

Arturo was standing atop the pod. "All Shinigami bow in defeat before your destroyer" said Arturo. He raised his arm up and summoned a lightning bolt. The lightning bolt struck down quickly and destroyed the pod and a good portion of the Gillian tower. Pieces of the pod and the Gillian remains were flying everywhere.

Suddenly a blue vortex appeared and drew the pieces into it. The Menos remains seemed to be combining to create something. They began to form a body like shape. White liquid came out of two places on both sides of the body.

The liquids all formed to make four white spiky arms with clawed hands, and red lines on them like the arms of Ichigo's hollow form. The remains of Adjuchas were combining into what was left of the Gillian tower. Vasto Lorde remains completed the upper bodies form.

White liquid came out of the back of the body forming into many large, crescent moon shaped, and pointy spikes. The upper body descended and combined with the lower part that was combined with the tower. White liquid sprouted to form a long, white, and spiky tail.

All that was missing was a head. Arturo spun around in the air before folding himself into a ball. White liquid appeared from his back and covered him. It refigured to make a demonic looking head which attached to the body where the head would be.

It opened its eyes as one eye was on top of the other. It had black eyes with red irises. The dragon shaped hollow let out a screeching roar.

"Menos Locura (Menos Madness) has awakened" said Yoruichi. "Who's that?" said Ichigo. "Thousands of years ago there was once a hollow that somehow evolved beyond a Vasto Lorde. That hollows name was Menos Más de Lord (Menos Overlord)" said Yoruichi.

"It was said his power was so great that no other hollow could match him. Not even Arturo's" said Urahara.

"One day he invaded Seretei in an attempt to destroy it. But luckily he was caught in a trap that sealed him away and destroyed. I guess Arturo must've figured out a way to revive him" said Yoruichi.

"Yeah but it looks like now Arturo has become Menos Más de Lord himself" said Ishida.

"Wait but if his name is Menos Más de Lord why did you call him Menos Locura?" said Grimmjow. "Because Menos Locura is the first stage of this form. So his transformation's not complete yet" said Yoruichi.

"We've got to stop him now" said Renji. "It wouldn't matter, even with our powers together it still wouldn't be enough to stop him" said Yoruichi.

Ichigo was depressed at the news but suddenly had an idea. He stared at Shirosaki with a smirk as Shirosaki returned the expression. There was still a way they could win.

"There is a way we can defeat him" said Ichigo. Everyone turned to him in confusion. "What do you mean Ichigo?" said Senna. Shirosaki stepped next to Ichigo. "Our combined form" said Shirosaki. "Combined form?" said Hitsugaya.

"Yeah, with our powers fused together it should definitely be enough to defeat him" said Ichigo. "But we haven't mastered the time it'll take to form it so we'll need a distraction" said Shirosaki.

"That's what we have to do" said Hinamori. "You got it" said Ichigo. "Then let's go already" said Kenpachi as everyone raced off towards the giant hollow. When Senna was about to leave Ichigo grabbed her by her wrist.

She turned to face him. "Be careful" said Ichigo with much concern in his eyes. "Don't worry I will" said Senna as she kissed Ichigo and left. Ichigo and Shirosaki began gathering their energy for the fusion. This was definitely one of the toughest fights of their lives. Of everybody's lives.


	20. Distracting for the Heroes of Legend

Okay during this fight you should have the Metal Madness song from Sonic Heroes playing on your computer while you're reading so it adds to the mood.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Menos Locura was peering over Seretei. He charged up a Gran Rey Cero in his mouth that was about ten times the size of a normal one. He fired it towards the squad areas but suddenly it was deflected. "I don't think so" said Hitsugaya. Suddenly Shinigami from all squads appeared in front of him.

"You've got to deal with us first" said Renji. Menos Locura began laughing (Also in this form his voice is the same as Metal Madness/Metal Overlord). "You puny weaklings believe you can stop me?" said Menos Locura.

"I think so" said Kenpachi as all the Shinigami began to attack the body. Their swords only made very small cuts in the hard armor. But the cuts were being healed. "Resurrect yourself from the ashes of your death, Fenix" said Menos Locura as flames of multi colored flame appeared on his back.

"He can also use his Zanpakuto's power?" said Rukia. "Burn to death" said Menos Locura as he fired a gigantic cero made of crimson and black flames from his top left hand. Kaien, and Hitsugaya combined their powers of ice, and water to stop it but it took a lot of effort.

Menos Locura brought his spiked tail around. Urahara blocked it but was being pushed back from the force. Suddenly small spikes appeared on his back and he fired them towards everyone. They were homing in on everyone.

They exploded and created small white spheres. They produced a pulling force that sucked some Shinigami into them. "What are these?" said Senna.

Suddenly many sharp blades protruded from his body. "I'll tear you to pieces" said Menos Locura as the blades were released. They were all spinning very rapidly.

Many of them were heading towards him. He managed to deflect them or slice them in half. Grimmjow flew towards Menos Locura. It swiped at him with its arms but he avoided them.

Grimmjow approached the head. He quickly sent his arm into the middle. There was a blue light glowing from within. "Gran Rey Cero!" said Grimmjow as he fired a blue blast from within.

The blast had managed to disintegrate the head completely. "Dead on" said Grimmjow. Suddenly white liquid came from the neck and reformed the head. "What the hell!?" said Grimmjow in confusion, and shock.

"Not even one as powerful as Grimmjow can stop me" said Menos Locura. He swiped his arm and sent Grimmjow flying towards the ground. Grimmjow crashed hard into the ground.

He swung his arms at Senna but she sliced through them. Surprisingly enough she did it with almost no effort at all. Menos Locura let out a loud scream of pain (the scream Metal Madness lets out after one of the teams of Rose, Chaotix, or Dark defeats him in the first half of the last story battle).

Blood was splattering out of the stubs. "Can't fight well with no arms" said Senna. Menos Locura began laughing. "That's what you think" said Menos Locura. Suddenly he was surrounded by a white aura. Screaming hollows and souls from Rukongai were absorbed into the segments.

They formed new arms for Menos Locura. "Oh my god" said Senna in shock. "YOU MONSTER!" shouted Hitsugaya.

"Consuming the power and lives of others at your own will…and that's supposed to make you tough?" said Rangiku. "Exactly' said Menos Locura as he charged a crimson Gran Rey Cero in his mouth.

"NOW DIE!" said Menos Locura as he fired the cero. Senna struck her sword against the cero. She was being pushed back very easily.

"Don't think. Don't think that something like this will stop me!" said Senna as she swung her sword down. Not only was the cero destroyed but an orange blade of energy was released from her sword.

The blade cut through Menos Locura's mask. Senna looked at her sword in surprise. 'Was that?" said Senna. "Getsuga Tenshou?" said Menos Locura in surprise as he regenerated the cut.

'It doesn't matter your dead anyways" said Menos Locura as he sent his arms at Senna. His hands were sent back as Senna was surrounded by and orange glow and her spiritual pressure was pushing him back.

She suddenly disappeared and slashed him from behind. Then she appeared in front of him and slashed him.

She then began appearing and slashing him all over. She then quickly stabbed him from every angle possible while going through his body. She appeared in front of him and her glow faded. Blood was splattered everywhere.

Menos Locura let out another roar of pain as his body healed. He was suddenly surrounded by a blue and white aura. His bottom two arms suddenly crumpled away and were blown off.

Then wings (The exact same Metal Overlord has) sprouted from where the arms were and another three sets of two from his back as his transformation was complete and he became Menos Más de Lord.

He disconnected from the tower as he flew off towards the sky. Ichigo and Shirosaki appeared. "It's done" said Ichigo. "So leave the rest to us" said Shirosaki. Everyone stepped back.

(The fusion their doing is the same Sonic and Shadow did in a video called Nazo Unleashed, and it was part three of the video. So just watch that and that's pretty much what Ichigo and Shirosaki are doing).

They were both surrounded by a powerful and bright white aura. Suddenly their bodies collided and a bright white dome appeared. There was light shooting out from the sides. The entire area began to shake. Their bodies now completely merged emerged from the dome.

Ichigo was wearing the white shihakusho that Shirosaki wore. His hair was now the white color of Shirosaki's and its length was now the same as Kaien's. His skin was still the same normal color, and his muscles were bigger than they were before.

Both of their zanpakuto were on his back in their sealed forms. Ichigo's on his right shoulder as normal, and Shirosaki's on his left. Ichigo's eyes were still white but his irises were bright yellow like Shirosaki's. His body was surrounded by a black and white reiatsu. It had a red outline, and a light blue glow outlining the outline.

"Alright I'm gonna get this done" said Ichigo. His voice sounded as if both he and Shirosaki were talking at the same time. Everyone nodded. Ichigo flew off in the direction Menos Más de Lord flew in.


	21. Heroes always triumph

(Actually I changed my mind and for the fusion of Ichigo, and Shirosaki I'll call it Ichishiro. Also during this fight on your computer have the song What I'm Made Of from Sonic Heroes playing now while you read from the start to the end of this chapter. If the song ends before you finish just keep playing it. Some quotes in this chapter are from the Metal Overlord battle from Sonic Heroes. Enjoy the fight).

Menos Más de Lord was flying over the sky of Soul Society. He sensed a very strong presence behind him. He turned to see a shocking surprise. "Nice of you two loathsome Shinigami to join me" said Menos Más de Lord. Ichishiro smirked as he flew towards Menos Más de Lord with both swords in hand.

'This is your end" said Ichishiro. "Take this" said Menos Más de Lord as he sent blue energy crystals at him. Ichishiro sliced them all into pieces but Menos Más de Lord continued firing energy crystals at him.

At the last few he used his super speed and blasted right through them. Ichishiro fired a Gran Rey Cero at Menos Más de Lord. He moved to the left to avoid it but the burned part of his armor which he healed.

"What is that all you got" said Ichishiro. "I'll skewer you" said Menos Más de Lord as he fired spikes from his back at them.

Ichishiro fired many Getsuga's to slice through them. "Ichigo, Shirosaki I now understand I was created for the sole purpose of destroying you two. But in my normal form it seemed with you two together at full power I could never seem to defeat you, that is why I transformed my own body with my own hands" said Menos Más de Lord.

Ichishiro sent an omega Getsuga Tenshou at him which did a good deal of damage. "Hmph you actually thought you could defeat us by transforming into a monster?" said Ichishiro.

But that was the past now you're nothing but a speck of dust to me" said Menos Más de Lord as he fired a Gran Rey Cero at Ichishiro.

He transformed his Zangetsu's into their Shikai forms. He sent a double Getsuga at the blast. The two collided but exploded at a stalemate.

Menos Más de Lord sent out spike missiles that formed the crystals that trapped Shinigami. Ichishiro avoided or sliced through them.

Menos Más de Lord flew over to the right. He summoned a large white rock in his hand. He threw the rock hard towards Ichishiro. He charged a cero in his right hand. He quickly fired it and it collided against the rock. The rock began to crack until finally it exploded. He saw Menos Más de Lord fired his large cero made of crimson and black flames.

The blast began pushing him back greatly. "I won't lose here" said Ichishiro as he sliced through the blast.

Menos Más de Lord began sending spiked missiles and spiked missiles that created crystal spheres at him. He began spinning with his sword like a tornado. The power and speed was enough to destroy them all.

"Is this all you can do. Some great hollow you are" said Ichishiro mockingly. This made Menos Más de Lord angry. He charged up three large Gran Rey Cero's in his left hand, his right hand, and his mouth. They were all covered in crimson and black flame.

"DIE!" said Menos Más de Lord as he fired all three of the blasts. They were too big for Ichishiro to avoid. He quickly transformed his zanpakuto into their Bankai forms. "I think it's time to end this" said Ichishiro as he sent two gigantic Omega Getsuga Tenshou's at the three ceros.

The blast's collided causing an intense flash of light. The three ceros were pushing the ceros back and they wouldn't hold out much longer. Suddenly he felt his power starting to increase.

He looked down to see the others were channeling all their energy into him. Menos Más de Lord saw this and sent four bala's, and three ceros into his blast increasing its size.

But this did little as Ichishiro's blast still grew larger. He gave it one final push before his blast went through the giant cero destroying it. Menos Más de Lord was quickly engulfed by the blast.

"GUOOOOO! WHY I HAD IT ALL?!" shouted Menos Más de Lord as he was engulfed by the blast.

"It's all over" said Ichishiro but suddenly they noticed Arturo standing in front of them. His body was covered in blood and wounds. "No I won't let it end this way not like this" said Arturo as his wounds were healed.

Ichishiro was shocked but looked to see the Sougyoku was inside him. "_So that's how he keeps healing_" thought Ichishiro.

Arturo charged but Ichishiro sent his hand into Arturo's chest. He quickly ripped out the Sougyoku. "Now it's truly time to end this" said Ichishiro. They released the Sougyoku's power which was now coursing throughout his entire body.

He combined both Tensa Zangetsu's into one black and white sword. Arturo flew away. Ichishiro caught up to him. He swung the sword by its chain three times which covered it in a blue aura before slashing it sending five duplicates of the sword around Arturo. Ichishiro himself was surrounded by a blue aura.

He slashed Arturo before grabbing one of the duplicates. He slashed him with both swords before dropping the duplicate and grabbing another. He did this three more times before slashing with just his sword (This is the move Cloud uses on Sephiroth in Advent Children at the end of their fight).

He landed on the ground as the duplicates disappeared. "Stay where you belong. In our memories" said Ichishiro. Arturo floated frozen in the air before exploding in a flash of light. His zanpakuto landed in front of Ichishiro who picked it up. "_It's finally over_" said Ichishiro as he flew off back to the others.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The others looked into the sky to see it had returned to normal. "They did it" said Senna. Suddenly Ichishiro landed before them. "DAMN that was harsh. We're gonna need a vacation after this' said Ichishiro as they separated.

Senna jumped up and hugged Ichigo. "Hey easy Senna I'm tired" said Ichigo who was struggling to hold her. "Sorry" said Senna who was still smiling. Rukia walked over to Ichigo. "So he's dead?" said Rukia.

"Yeah" said Ichigo. He threw the Sougyoku to Urahara. "Do what you want with it" said Ichigo.

After that everyone headed home. Because in three months would be the day Ichigo and Senna have been waiting for.


	22. A tender moment, a shocking moment, news

I decided to do a double update to finish this. There will me a lemon in this chapter so skip it if you can't handle it. I think this might be the first IchigoxSenna Lemon on I think, maybe. Everyone else is so busy with ICHiRUKI, or ICHIHIME they don't even think about his one. I think they should bring Senna back to the anime and pair her with Ichigo. That would probably make the show better.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Everyone was so happy after the defeat of Arturo. Senna had gone through the training to control her inner hollow named Annes who looked the same as Senna except her skin was all white, her shihakusho was white, and her eyes were black with bright yellow irises.

Surprisingly enough she and Shirosaki fell in love with each other which Ichigo didn't hesitate to tease Shirosaki about.

_3 months later_

"You may now kiss the bride" said the priest. Ichigo and Senna kissed each other with all their passion. Everyone was cheering as rice was thrown. The guys gave Ichigo a pat on the back as the girls hugged Senna.

The two walked out and were driven away by the white limo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Later at 7:00 pm at night_

Ichigo and Senna were lying in bed. "Man today's been a big day hasn't it?" said Ichigo. "Yeah it has" said Senna giving Ichigo a kiss on the cheek. "Well I think I'll go to sleep" said Ichigo.

"Wait Ichigo" said Senna. "What is it?" said Ichigo. "You know your dad, and sisters aren't here" said Senna. "Yeah" said Ichigo. "And they'll be gone for a while with just the two of us here" said Senna. Ichigo got what she was going at. "Ohh" said Ichigo as the two kissed each other developing into a make out session.

Ichigo slipped his tongue into Senna's mouth. She moaned as she intertwined her tongue with his. He pulled away before kissing her neck. "Ichigo" she moaned at having his lips touch her neck.

Both of them had been craving this. She was panting from the pleasure trying to catch her breathe. She decided to be on top and rolled over so she was on top, and Ichigo was on the bottom. What surprised Ichigo was that she did it very quickly.

I love you Ichigo, my heart will always be yours" said Senna as she kissed him passionately. She pulled away. "As is mine, and I love you to" said Ichigo. She slipped her tongue into his mouth again to explore it while he did the same to her.

He rolled over o he was on top again. He slowly removed the top of her shihakusho as she did the same to him. They continued to strip each other until they were both nude. They were gonna go all the way now.

MATURE CONTENT. DON'T READ IF YOU CAN'T HANDLE IT.

Ichigo positioned himself on top of Senna. He placed his hands on her hips. "Ready?" said Ichigo. Senna nodded. He began a slow entry as he kissed her to relax her. She let out loud moans, and gasps as Ichigo went even further into her.

Ichigo finally met the barrier and pushed past it. Senna's eyes opened wide as she screamed loudly and tears came out of her eyes. Ichigo kissed her on the lips to calm her down.

Ichigo let out groans from the feeling of being inside her. He began a slow rhythm as Senna's moans continued. Soon her pain all turned into pleasure.

He stroked her left breast with his left hand while the other stroked her curves. This caused Senna's moans to get louder. He began sucking on one breast while licking the nipple. This made Senna giggle. "Ichigo stop that tickle" said Senna giggling like a little girl.

"Really" said Ichigo raising an eyebrow. He switched and began sucking and licking the other one. "I-Ichigo s-stop I'm haha gonna choke" said Senna laughing.

Ichigo stopped so she could breathe easier. The two began kissing with their tongues again causing louder moans from Senna. Ichigo was enjoying this a lot. He quickened his pace more which Senna found astounding as to how good it felt.

They continued this and their moans got louder. After five minutes Senna could feel herself reaching her peak. "I-Ichigo I'm gonna cum" said Senna. "Y-yeah me to" said Ichigo. They both came at the same time and Ichigo feeling weak fell on top of her.

Both of them were panting very heavily and sweating. "Wow Ichigo you're really good at this" said Senna. Ichigo only blushed at the remark. "Thanks I guess" said Ichigo. He rolled over so his body wasn't on hers.

She cuddled up next to him and kissed him on the cheek sweetly as he pulled the covers over them.

"Night" said Senna. "Night" said Ichigo as they both fell asleep close to each other.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning Ichigo woke up early in the morning and the sun had hardly risen so it was still pretty dark outside. He stretched his aching muscles as he turned to see Senna still sleeping. Ichigo was admiring her body. "_Damn her bodies hot when she sleeps_" thought Ichigo pervertedly but this time he didn't have regrets while doing it.

Senna awoke with a yawn. "Morning Ichigo" said Senna rubbing her eyes. "Did you sleep well?" said Ichigo. "Yeah I slept gre-" but suddenly Senna had a look on her face like she was about to puke. "Oh god" said Senna as she ran out of the room into the bathroom.

Ichigo put on his Hakama and sash and followed her. He reached the bathroom where she went. She was leaning over the toilet vomiting. She coughed then vomited some more. Ichigo quickly rushed to her side. "Hey are you okay?" said Ichigo. "I feel really sick" said Senna.

Ichigo remembered the rough but fun night they had. "Let's get you to bed" said Ichigo as he picked her up bridal style. "You're quite the charmer" said Senna as she kissed his cheek. He laid her down on the bed and put the covers over her. He put on the rest of his shihakusho and shut the door lightly while going downstairs.

He tip toed lightly down stairs so nobody would here him. "Ichigo" said a voice. Ichigo turned to see his dad standing before him clad in his Shinigami clothes. "Y-yeah what is it?" said a startled Ichigo.

"I saw you two last night when we got home" said Isshin talking seriously. "Oh about that" said Ichigo. "I'm so proud of you" said Isshin with his goofy voice and face. "Oh Masaki our son has finally become a man. The family will live on proudly" said Isshin crying in front of his poster of his wife.

"_Geez he never changes_" thought Ichigo but Ichigo was now sad thinking how his mom's not here. Suddenly something in Ichigo's pocket began shining the colors of the rainbow. Ichigo reached into his pocket and pulled out the amulet his dad gave him.

"What the hell" said Ichigo as he squinted his eyes from the bright light. "_What is your wish?" _said voice. "What?" said Ichigo in confusion. "_What is your wish?_" said the voice again. "_My wish is that. I wish…that mother was here with us!_" thought Ichigo.

"_Your wish will be realized_" said the voice. The glow from the amulet faded. "What was that all about?" said Ichigo. "It's nice to see you again Ichigo" said a female voice behind him.

Ichigo turned only to see something so shocking he couldn't believe anything about it. His mother stood there behind him. "M-mother?" said Ichigo. "Of course" said Masaki. 'Oh mom" said Ichigo as he hugged her while crying. "It's alright Ichigo" said Masaki while hugging her son back.

Ichigo released her still with tears in his eyes. "OH MY DEAR SWEET MASAKI YOU'VE RETURNED TO ME!" said Isshin as he hugged his wife tightly who looked very shocked and confused. "Calm down dad" said Ichigo. "Calm how can I be calm when my dear has returned just to see me and only me" said Isshin. "Man dad that's kinda cold.

"Oh by the way dear I've got some news for you about our son" said Isshin. "Oh tell me" said Masaki interested. Ichigo had a scared look on his face. "_He wouldn't dare_" thought Ichigo.

"Oh Ichigo I'm so happy for you I'm sorry mommy wasn't there to see your wedding" said Masaki talking like Isshin now. "_I've never seen this side of mom before_" thought Ichigo. But he didn't care he was just glad his mom was back. He stared at the amulet. "_This thing must grant wishes_" thought Ichigo.

He looked to see there was an inscription on the back. It said "_A hero with a true and pure heart who saves the world from an evil threat and loves another who loves him in return will be granted a wish_"_. _"_Thanks dad_" thought Ichigo staring at his dad.

_Two months later_

Senna had been feeling sick two months after the day of the wedding. Ichigo took Senna to the squad 4 area. Unohana told them that Senna was pregnant and that they were going to have two children. The news shocked them so much. Soon they would have a family of their own.


	23. Birth of the Heroes children

Part two of the double update and the big finale

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

_9 months after the day of the wedding_

Senna's water had broken and she was rushed to the squad 4 area. It had been a grieving five hours. "You're doing great Senna" said captain Unohana holding Senna's left hand while Ichigo held her right.

"Ichigo Kurosaki I'm going to kill you for this. You did this to me!" said Senna angrily. Ichigo was internally scared. Later she went from angry to just being in pain.

Senna was panting and sweating a lot. "Ichigo it hurts a lot" said Senna weakly. "I know but bear with it. I know you can do it" said Ichigo. "B-but I-". "Here" said Ichigo as he reached into his pocket. "Can't believe I had it all this time and forgot to give it back to you" said Ichigo.

Senna was confused what he meant. He placed an object into her hand. She opened her hand to see the red ribbon he bought for her all those years ago.

Senna smiled but her eyes went wide as the pain came back. Ichigo grabbed her hand for support. "Just one more push" said the doctor.

Senna pushed as hard as she could resulting in a loud scream. Senna was lying down panting like crazy. "You did it" said Ichigo. Senna smiled at him. The two heard the crying of two infants. "Congratulations you have a healthy boy and girl" said the doctor.

Senna and Ichigo flashed very happy smiles. The children were cleaned of blood and had their umbilical cords cut.

The babies were wrapped in blue and pink blankets as the doctor handed them to Senna. He and Unohana left the room to give them some alone time with their children.

Senna hummed a lullaby to the children causing them to fall asleep. Senna and Ichigo cried tears of joy. Ichigo wiped his tears away.

"So what should we name them?" said Ichigo. "Let me think" said Senna. It took some time but they came up with names.

They named the boy Shun, and the girl San. Ichigo was very happy. Now he has a family of his own. He had to admit he'd never been happier than he ever was in his entire life or possibly beyond. Now he and Senna would be together forever with their children.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Authors Note: Sniff Sniff that was touching. Now this story is done. I plan to make maybe one or two sequels. I will also make a one chapter sequel that will sort of be a prequel.

Thanks for all the reviews. Don't forget to R&R for this and my Kingdom Hearts fic. fusion90XXXX signing out.


End file.
